The Lion
by Rose and Psyche
Summary: The sequel to The Wardrobe and The Witch. At long last, the four children return to meet Aslan and the silvered slopes of Narnia. They are reunited with Eustace and the story draws to a close. Book-verse AU.
1. In Principio

**A/N: This story is the last in a trilogy. Please go to our profile page to find the two stories that came before it, **_**The Wardrobe **_**and **_**The Witch. **_****If this is the first time you are reading this, please feel free to review, good or bad. I'd love to have your input.****

* * *

><p>At the Back of the Wardrobe<p>

* * *

><p>Book Three:<p>

_The Lion_

* * *

><p>"I have fought the good fight, I have finished the race, I have kept the faith." ~<p>

2 Timothy 4:7

* * *

><p>In Principio<p>

* * *

><p>With strong steady wing beats, she circled. The courtyard below her in the black of night, banked sharply and the wind whistled through her feathers. Slowly, she drifted down, her four hooves touching the paving stones neatly.<p>

She shook herself, made her way slowly over to the fountain and lowered her muzzled in to the crystal clear water. She drank deeply; it had been a long flight.

~o*o~

"Lord Peter!" Eric shook Peter, "wake up!"

Peter moaned and sat up, "What?"

"Something wonderful has happened!" Eric said, "General Martin says you must come to the War Counsel as soon as possible!"

Peter glanced over at the window and saw that it was still dark out.

"What is it?" He asked, rolling out of bed.

Eric shrugged.

"Edmund!" Peter called, "Wake up!"

"What is it?" Edmund asked; his eyes were still closed.

"Martin has assembled the war counsel," Peter said, "so, stir a leg."

Edmund wiggled his foot, "Is that good?" he asked.

"No," Peter laughed, pulling him out of bed, "all the way out."

~o*o~

Fifteen minutes later Peter and Edmund reached the Council chamber. Silence fell when they appeared at the top of the steps, made their way down and took their seats. Susan and Lucy were already there and Peter vaguely wondered how they got there first when they usually took the longest to dress.

"Your majesties," Equus took a step forward, "a visitor has arrived with a message, but she says she will only say it to you."

"Where is she?" Peter asked.

Then, like a white ghost, beautiful and gentle, something only from a faerie tale stepped into the circle of light.

It was a horse with wings as strong and white as a swan's.

"I am Odette," She said softly, "are you King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy?"

"We aren't exactly kings or queens yet, madam," Peter said.

Odette let out a gentle horsy laugh, "you are the ones I seek. I am a messenger from Aslan."

At the name everyone rose and stood looking at her.

"He gave me message for you," Odette went on, "Romandue, Aslan's star is in the sky, he has been sent to lead you to Narnia. You are to meet Aslan there."

A breathless silence followed.

"Do we start at once?" Peter asked.

"Do you see the star?" Odette asked.

They looked up to the windows and saw, shinning in the sky, a star they had never seen before.

"We start!" Peter said jumping up. "Lord Darcy! Send word to the Narnian underground, tell them we are coming! Martin! Send a messenger to Cair Dirque, tell them to be ready as soon as possible!"

~o*o~

"It is time, then," King Lune rose and looked at them, "I have been greatly honored and indebted to your presence more then you know. I hope that we shall be as good alleys as we were friends."

"Of course," Peter said and they clasped hands firmly. "But we will be friends still."

~o*o~

Susan, Clyte and Ellen packed their things. It took more than two hours of folding this up and putting that in this trunk, then deciding against it and putting it in another. Lucy found that Susan was extremely careful about her packing. Peter was so impatient that he rode to Cair Dirque with Edmund.

"Good riddance," Susan said pleasantly, "we'll go faster with them gone."

"I wish I'd gone with them," Lucy said, staring after them out the window.

"We'll have enough excitement before it's all over," Susan said, "Believe me. Help me fold this dress."

Lucy helped fold the dress, she remembered making it, each painstaking stitch; whole seems Deidre had made her rip out and start over and the ruffle that she had sewed on backwards first time.

When they had finished a herd of bears helped them carry the trunks down into the courtyard and load them in a cart. Susan and Lucy kissed Corin goodbye, mounted their horses, and, accompanied by a group of centaurs, rode out of the gates of Cair Anvard.

~o*o~

Lucy leaned forward and put her check against Rhoslyn's mane. The strap of her quiver bit into her shoulder and she sat up again. Rhoslyn shifted one hind hoof down and the other up. Susan sat on Mia just behind her, reading a book.

Lucy was in the courtyard of Cair Dirque, surveying the scene around her. Several carts had been loaded up with tents and stores, each with two horses pulling them. The horses stood lazily in the sun with one hind hoof cocked and tails sweeping at the flies. The smell of horse filled the air.

Peter and Edmund were dressed in mail and green tabards with red lions. Their horses were standing behind them and they had their shields strapped to the pummels along with their helmets. They were talking to Martin in the middle of the courtyard. A moment more and they mounted their horses and rode out of the gates with Martin behind them.

"Where are Peter and Edmund going?" Lucy asked Susan as Susan turned a page of her book.

"To the army," Susan said absently, "we are going to meet them outside of Anvard with the baggage train."

"When do we start?" Lucy asked.

"When we are ready."

"Oh!" Lucy said, to Ellen, who sat in the cart next to her, "I can't wait to get going!"

"Neither can I!" Ellen said, "I've never done anything exciting in my life!"

"I hope it will be good weather," Clyte said from next to Ellen as she attempted to keep her four-year-old brother Baeth from climbing out of the cart, "Peridan says that it should, I would hate to ride in the rain."

"What's Flavis doing?" Lucy asked, standing up in her stirrup.

Flavis was standing over by one of the storage carts with a note pad. Every now and then Treve would come galloping up, shout something and scamper away again. Then Flavis would check something on piece of paper he was holding.

"Keeping track of the stores," Susan said.

Lucy scanned the crowd for people she knew. She saw Shard making his way over to them and Mr. Beaver waving his hatchet in an argument with a hedgehog who clearly wasn't interested. Mrs. Beaver was loading one of the carts in an extremely orderly fashion.

She saw Odette over on the other side of the courtyard. Lucy especially loved her and Odette even promised to give her a ride sometime…flying!

Shard reached them and flopped on the ground near Mia's hooves.

"Whew!" he sighed, "we never had this kind of trouble leaving back in Narnia, we just left."

"And starved because you didn't have any food or supplies," Susan said.

"You have a point there," Shard agreed, he rolled over on his back and fell asleep, all four paws neatly in the air.

"I wish I could fall asleep like that!" Clyte laughed.

"On hard cobbles too," Susan said.

Flavis made the last flourish on his paper, then made his way over to Susan and Lucy. Flavis grinned down at Shard and nudged him. Shard woke with a start, rolled over and stared up at Flavis grumpily.

"We are ready to roll," Flavis said, "I only need your permission to start."

"Of course, you may start at once," Susan said, she gave Mia a nudge and started towards to gatehouse with Lucy following ecstatically. The steady clopping of horse's hoofs and the creak of the supply wagons followed them.

Two centaurs fell in step ahead of them, each held a banner. One was lavender with a white swan; it was Susan's flag, a symbol of music, gentleness and fidelity. The other was Lucy's flag; it was a white rose on a green ground, symbol of purity, humility and happiness.

It was a beautiful day, a glowing day. The fields were abloom with poppies, the clouds moved overhead, driven by the wind that rippled the fields, hair, banners, even the shadows. The sun had just risen, making the world flush with that golden, long shadowed freshness only seen in the morning.

Finally, they rode through Anvard. The people of the town poured out of their houses. They cheered Susan and Lucy and ran alongside the wagons. Someone shoved a bouquet of flowers into Lucy's hands. There were flower petals everywhere. Flower petals caught in Susan's long dark hair and the sun caught flashes of fire in it. Mia arched her neck and pranced. They looked more as if they were going to a party then a war.

They reached the outskirts of town and saw the army waiting for them on the road. The supply wagons took their place at the back of the procession and Susan and Lucy rode ahead to where Peter and Edmund were.

The crowds were still running with them and flowers fell like snow as, at Peter's command, the army started forward again.

"This isn't a wedding!" Martin said angrily as a rose hit him on the shoulder.

Edmund laughed, caught a petunia in mid air, leaned forward and tucked it into Umbra's bridle.

"I hope they haven't striped all their gardens," Susan said worriedly.

"How did they know we were leaving?" Lucy asked.

"Everyone knows now," Peter said, "I bet even the Witch knows."

~o*o~

The road stretched before them like a twisted golden snake, threading through green fields and cool forests. They would not reach Narnia until the next day.

The Centaurs and Fauns warmed up their pipes and drums, then started playing a traditional Narnian marching song. It was the sort of tune of which you never got tired. The kind that you almost forgot was playing, but shot through your veins and made you keep time not matter how tired you were. It made you think of a deep green forest in the middle of summer, where you keep seeing a glimpse of something, like a nymph or a dryad. It was a secretive impish tune that made you want to dance along.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry we've taken such a long time to add this story, but we hope you like it despite the delay. Please review! :)


	2. Aliyah

Aliyah

* * *

><p>Hebrew: 'ascent'<p>

Aliyah is the immigration of Jews to the Land of Israel

* * *

><p>Coppell twitched and snuggled deeper into her heather bed.<p>

She squeezed her eyes closed.

The sound of pipes and drums thrummed into her head and she opened her eyes again. There really were pipes playing outside!

Coppell leapt to her feet and darted out of the front hole of the den. Night had fallen two hours ago and it was dark. She paused with one paw cocked to smell the air, then she scampered forward again. A minute later and she came out of the woods. Down below her in a little valley was the Narnian army camped for the night.

She trotted down the slope and found herself among the tents. Everyone had gone to sleep except the guards, but she had no trouble slipping by them.

Coppell had never been in a camp before, let along the camp of an army and she was thrilled by all the tents, carts and picketed horses. The tents seemed to go on forever, rows and rows of them!

Like a small shadow, she slipped into the back of one of the wagons.

No one would notice her.

She fell asleep thinking about tents.

~o*o~

"Lucy," Susan shook Lucy's shoulder, "It's time to get going again."

Lucy sat up and looked around. The tent flap rippled in the warm night wind and opened enough to see a patch of blue-black sky, still prickled by a scattering of stars.

"What time is it?" she asked, rolling out of her blankets.

"Four," Susan said, "Peter wants an early start."

Lucy, with Susan's help, wriggled into her dress and cloak. She grabbed her bow and went outside. The camp was very dark, even though the sky gave a hint of wanting to be light. A dark lump whickered to her and she walked over and put a hand on Rhoslyn's flutteringly warm nose.

"Hello, Lu!" Lucy looked over her shoulder and saw Edmund with one hand coiled through Umbra's dark mane.

"Good morning Ed," Lucy said, standing on tiptoe and throwing Rhoslyn's saddle blanket on her back with difficulty. Grinning, Edmund swung the saddle up after it, Lucy cinched it, then found the crupper and breast plate.

"When are we starting?" Lucy asked, pulling a strap through a buckle, fumbling, because of the dark.

"Not until all the tents are back in the carts," Edmund said, "not for at least half an hour."

There was a rustling and some quiet giggling as Susan, Clyte and Ellen came out of their tent.

"Oh, it's so bright!" Susan said looking up at the sky.

They stared up at Aslan's star, shimmering brighter than any other star in the sky.

"It looks like the morning star in our world," Susan said.

"What's the morning star?" Lucy asked.

"Venus," Susan said, "you can see it in the morning, just when all the other stars are disappearing."

They stood, watching it for a moment longer.

"Good morning," Peter's voice came from above them. They looked up to see him on Ambyr, holding the stallion in check, "Are you ready to go?"

"Almost," Susan said looking over at their tent as it collapsed and was pounced on by a bunch of exuberant dwarfs, "but, we have yet to saddle the horses."

"We were just looking at Aslan's star," Lucy said, "how beautiful it is."

Peter looked up at it, and spoke softly to Ambyr as the horse fidgeted and pawed the ground. His mane rose and fell like a silver wave.

"Yes," Peter said, "aren't you all glad I got you up so early? It doesn't look as beautiful during the day."

Edmund grimaced and Susan smiled.

"I love morning, especially early," Lucy said in a dreamy voice, "It's so quiet and peaceful. Especially the dew, I love the dew just when the sun comes up and everything looks like it's sheathed with diamonds."

"Well," Peter said, "we won't be seeing that today, I hope to be over the pass before the sun comes up."

"Well at least we'll see the snow in early morning light," Lucy said, "that's almost as good."

~o*o~

They were on the move again.

The pass was much easier to get through, because a party had been sent to clear it, but it was still a long ways, dropping into the gorge, then climbing again, giving the travelers a spectacular view of Narnia from the edge of a cliff. They rode down again and then they were _in_ Narnia.

They moved into the woods, the carts rolling easily over the hard crust on the snow. It had been a gamble bringing carts. But as Peter pointed out, they were more likely going to be able to get through with carts, providing that the ice had a crust, then they would floundering though deep snow with sleighs.

It was cold in Narnia, far colder than Archenland. They could feel it almost as soon as they were on the pass. Air became harder to breath, faces tingled and grew numb as hands and feet and everybody became thankful for the heavy cloaks that had felt so hot under the spring sun in Archenland.

Anyone who was riding felt it more than those walking. Lucy's feet went numb and Susan made her walk. The Narnian musicians still played dutifully on, despite numbed fingers and a slight pauses as fingers and lips froze painfully to metal instruments. At last they were content to simply play the drums.

~o*o~

"Sir,"

Maugrim looked up.

"There is an army in the woods," Fenris said, "It isn't large, but it is formidable."

"I will go look at it," Maugrim stood up and shook himself, then went out the door of the hut. They were making the rounds of Narnia and had stayed in the house of a dwarf.

Maugrim slipped through the trees. He could hear the sound of drums throbbing in the still air, he heard the jangling of bits and harness, he saw the carts rolling laboriously over the hard packed snow. He smelled the smell of horses and many animals and worst of all, human. Fenris was right, it was small, as far as armies go, but it was formidable.

Maugrim turned and made all speed back to the hut; Queen Jadis must be told at once.

~o*o~

Unshrouded by clouds, the sun was coming up, casting its rays on a deathly beautiful world so brightly it blinded them.

"I wonder if it will ever be summer again," Lucy said, pulling her cloak more firmly around herself.

"I hope it will," Susan said, "I'm sure it will, if we can overthrow the Witch."

"May I get back on Rhoslyn?" Lucy asked.

"I suppose," Susan said, helping Lucy to remount. A moment later, she remounted herself. It was so bitterly cold, a cold no one could understand unless they had felt it. She had been shivering uncontrollably for hours now and the sun's blinding rays seemed to mock her.

But, she was happy. It was an odd feeling and had been growing on her for some time now. Susan was not one for wild emotions, yet, as they rode along here, she felt a strange elation, a strange belonging to the land. Though her time in Narnia before had been so brief, she felt a sudden, overwhelming happiness to be back. This was her land.

She looked up into the brilliant blue sky and saw the star, bright as the sun and drawing them onward.

~o*o~

"What?" Jadis rose and laid her hand lightly on Eustace's head, "If I find that you have been lying to me…"

"No, your majesty," Maugrim said, "It is the truth."

Jadis stepped quickly down from the dais, her skirt rippling like silver across the icy floor. Maugrim, as strong as he was, felt himself shrinking before her gaze.

"Well then," She said softly, "Go, tell me their number and their intent. Now!"

"Yes your majesty," Maugrim bowed and slipped away.

~o*o~

They traveled all day.

That night there was something mysterious in the air that no one could place, perhaps the trees sighed more than usual. Or maybe the 'clop, clop' of the horses' hooves was too mesmerizing. A shiver went through the ranks, and it was more than just cold.

Everyone stared into the darkness waiting for something to happen, something to break the suspense. They felt the hafts of their weapons and stared vainly into the dark, searching. Perhaps the wolves would attack, or maybe they would come across something more ferocious.

It was nearing dawn that they passed into a little meadow; it was then that it happened.

~o*o~

Coppell had never been so excited in her life. She pressed her eye against a crack in the cart to see what was happening and was thrilled to see that they were in Narnia already. She stared with awe at the plains of snow and ice. She had never seen so much snow, so much ice. It was beautiful, stunning; no words would describe it.

It was exciting being in an army, she decided. Once the cart she was in slipped sideways and she and the sack next to her had a serious dispute about who should be where she was. She finally convinced it to stay put and peered back out of the crack.

Once she even saw Treve trotting importantly by with official orders from the head of the column. How she wished she was Treve! How exciting it must be!


	3. Renaissance

Renaissance

* * *

><p>From French and Latin: Rebirth<p>

* * *

><p>It was a roar.<p>

It was so loud that it shook the earth. It hung in the air for several minutes, then faded away like distant thunder.

Then something began to happen.

At first they hardly knew what it was, it was so high, so distant. It was silvery, bright, shot through with fire. It was singing. And hardly singing. It was nothing a human voice could make, it was nothing an instrument could make, it was ethereal, supernatural. They almost thought the stars sang.

The high notes, or voices, or stars were joined by something lower, clearer, golden. Burning green-blue light danced across the sky, then vanished as the eastern sky began to glow. Deep, red, fiery.

Seconds later, as the edge of the sun appeared and spread its rays over Narnia, the singing of the stars began to fade and another voice joined that of the sun. It was warmer, deeper, wilder; it sent a shock through them and rooted them in place.

"What's happening?" Lucy cried, for the first time finding her voice and trying to hide the edge of hysteria in it.

"I don't know," Susan said, trying to calm the twittering Chibb on her shoulder.

"Has it something to do with the Witch?"

"I don't know," Susan said again, "look!"

A mist was beginning to hover over the snow. It grew thicker, until it was a fog, and yellow, infused with sunlight. It blotted out everything and got up their noses like steam from very hot water. And it was _warm. _

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were forced to get off their horses and keep them from galloping away. Next to them, a fir tree suddenly shook itself, like a wet dog, ridding itself loose of years of snow and ice. All around it, as if spurred on by its daring, other trees followed suit.

"The snow is melting!" Peter gasped.

Melting snow rained down from the trees above and the carthorses, placid beasts that they were, began to snort. They were bathed in that cold, warm breath of melting snow; the way it feels when a cold wind blows and is suddenly followed by warmth. They could hear the sound of running water below them, now, and the mist was thinning. The twittering of birds joined the singing and the laughter of a hundred brooks.

Peter watched with awe as a tiny green shoot came up just beyond the toe of his boot and suddenly burst into flower. Snowdrops and crocuses sprang up everywhere, covering the melting snow with a mist of color. The trees seemed to be twisting with the singing, almost dancing. Beside Lucy a tree that had seemed dead suddenly burst into a fragrant mist of pink flowers. Bright green moss grew up the sides of trees and tiny green leaves unfurled themselves in a glory of green.

The grass twitched and twined its way through clumps of ice, until the snow looked like it was tinted green. Where there wasn't grass there was mud. Peter gave the order to continue forward and the horses plunged through the mud and the carts were coated with it.

But, no one minded the mud. Everything was too beautiful.

They came out of the forest again, reached a ridge and saw Narnia before them in a glory of living. Grass was growing up the countryside at a ferocious rate and melting snow rolled down the hillsides toward the Great River, which was bursting from its icy prison with volcanic force, shooting geysers of white water heavenward with a surge of ecstasy.

Below the mighty roar of the distant Great River, they could hear the laughing of brooks, the joyful calling of birds and the soft whispering of the spring wind. They were caught up in it, hardly noticing that the singing was beginning to fade and rumble below their feet, deep underground. All of nature seemed to be singing.

Next to them, a newly made brook was running and leaping downhill into a pool. Lucy stared at the pool, for she was almost sure she had see a girl in it, all clothed with blue.

It _was_ a girl.

She seemed to be made of water and she laughed and waved when she saw them, then she scooped her cupped hand into the water and showered them with sparkling droplets.

There were more people, slim, willowy and tall; majestic. They seemed to be dancing in and out of the trees themselves, their faces transfigured with wild joy.

Then came the animals.

A panther came out of the trees and strode next to Lucy's horse. Mrs. Beaver was hugging another she-beaver and crying in joy. Old animals who never thought they would see spring again ran alongside the army. Young ones who had never seen spring stared with wonder at delicate flowers and slender birches.

And, amongst all this beauty and color Aslan's star still shone, laughing above them and still urging them onward.

~o*o~  
>Jadis froze and stared out of her window. Her winter was melting!<p>

Ivy twisted around the window, framing it in green. The ice that had covered her castle fell away from the stones in sheets and shattered among the stone animals in the courtyard. The countryside was no longer covered with snow, but with grass. And there was something else, that star; gleaming clearly in the sky despite the sun.

Fear griped her heart, Aslan was on the move!

~o*o~

Susan dismounted again and walked, loving the soft feel of the grass under her boots. Mia's long black mane whipped in the breeze and mingled with Susan's hair. It felt odd to be down on the ground again after being on horseback so long. She almost felt like she had shrunk.

Lucy had decided to walk too and asked Susan to lead Rhoslyn and she romped with a baby centaur, Chibb fluttered about her head. A moment more and Peter and Edmund dismounted to get the kinks out of their legs from the endless riding. Ambyr's frothy white mane tossed in the wind and Umbra danced. They were joyful at their freedom.

"I wonder how much further we have to go." Lucy asked.

"I don't know," Peter said, "we have to climb that hill first. The star is almost directly over it."

"What is that hill?" Susan asked, "Does it have a name?"

"That is the hill of the Stone Table," Flavis said.

"The Stone Table?" Edmund asked, "Do they eat dinner there?"

"No, your majesty," Flavis laughed, "it was something the Witch placed there when she first took Narnia. It is for sacrificial purposes."

"Sacrifices?" Susan shivered, "I don't like the sound of that."

"No one does," Flavis said.

They reached the hill and found themselves among the trees again. It was steep, rocky, very unlike the other hills they had climbed, and it had a dark, cold feeling, despite the new life that sheathed everything else. They saw that the branches of the trees had just budded and no flowers bloomed. They felt, with a shiver, that it was an evil place. The star stared down at them almost overhead, moving high above the empty branches of the trees.

The trees began to thin again and they felt that they were almost at the very top of the hill. Away to the east, a flat sheet of silver sparked under the sun.

"The sea," Peter said quietly turning his face to the salt tinted air.

To the right there seemed to be a little valley in the top of the hill and in the center of the valley was a slab of gray stone set upon four other stones.

"That is the stone table," Flavis said.

It was wide, set on a stone platform with a ring of standing stones about it. It seemed hulking, almost ready to spring at them. The color that stained the smooth marble of it was rusty, hideous.

"How horrible," Lucy whispered.

They moved into the trees again and began the descent of the hill. The star seemed to be directly above the next hill and they were very soon on it, weaving through the shafts of sunlight and deep warm shadows that dappled the forest floor.

The trees came to an end quite suddenly and they found themselves at the edge of a meadow. There, across it, a great camp was pitched. The tents were of gold and red and great Narnian banners fluttered in the wind. Soldiers, animals and wonderful beasts of every kind crowded among the tents and watched Peter's army over the distance that separated them.

Part of their unbroken line was disrupted and a leopard streaked across the meadow towards the four children.

"Majesties," he said, bowing before them, "order your tents to be pitched here. Then, you four alone will come with me."


	4. Imanu'el

Imanu'el

* * *

><p>Hebrew: God with us<p>

* * *

><p>It was only after the camp had been laid out and was beginning to be pitched that Peter deigned to follow the leopard.<p>

The four of them, and the leopard, waded through the knee-deep grass that separated the two camps. The soldiers that had lined the edge of the other camp gave way as the children approached, bowing as they passed and speaking among themselves as they continued on. There were many faces among them, but all were reverent and eager. All knew who they were.

The leopard lead on, threading his way through the tents. They had been arranged as most army camps were, like the spokes of a wheel to an open circle in the very middle. The walls of the tents rippled in the wind and they saw the shadows of the creatures inside rising and dashing to the openings to see the children pass.

At last, the tents gave way and they came to an open place in the center. There, waiting for them, was a lion, The Lion, Aslan himself.

~o*o~

"Sir," Peter drew Rhindon, knelt at Alan's paws and put his forehead to the hilt. The others knelt next to him and the leopard melted back among the tents. Aslan was bigger than any lion they had ever seen, even taller than a horse at his tawny shoulders. He lowered his head, his eyes half closed, some unseen wind rippling his roiling mane. But they all looked down, down at his massive golden paws, pressing deep into the grass. They saw the places where his claws would be if he extended them, then shivered as they thought of the length of those claws.

"Welcome, Peter and Edmund, Sons of Adam," he said, "Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve."

His voice was beautiful. When he spoke, Lucy saw a length of soft golden velvet, lovely to the touch and lovely to the eye. His voice was as deep and rich as the depth of a golden ocean at evening tide.

"I remember five of you entered the wardrobe…where is your cousin?"

Lucy was the first to try to look up into Aslan's noble face and she could see from the expression she read in his deep, beautiful golden eyes that he already knew what happened to Eustace.

"Sir," Edmund said at last. "I think we're at fault. I think we helped him go wrong."

"Please sir," Lucy whispered, "is there anything that can be done to help Eustace?"

"All will be done," Aslan said, then looked at them each in turn, searchingly, his golden eyes seeming to see into their souls.

"Aslan," Lucy said, "it's wonderful to be with you finally."

"Finally?" there was a hint of a laugh in Aslan's voice, "I have always been with you."

"You mean?" Susan said, her mind turned back to a plane of ice stretching almost to the deep blue sky. In her mind's eye, she saw a line of footprints following theirs for as far as she could see. Then the wind blew, sweeping them away.

"Yes," he replied, "Those were mine. I called you into Narnia and walked with you to Archenland. I have not deserted you." Aslan almost smiled, "you have done well my children, as well as I hoped. You have each performed your tasks. But now," he looked toward the tents, then back at them, "you have traveled far and must be weary."

A group of maidens came shyly out from among the tents, followed by an even larger group of soldiers that had been watching the meeting.

"Let the feast be prepared!"Aslan called, "Take the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve to the pavilions and minister to them!"

Lucy and Susan found themselves being rushed along to a tent by a bevy of laughing maidens…naiads, dryads, centaurides, birds and beasts of every kind. They sat on pallets on the floor and food was brought to them and placed on a low table before them. After they ate, they talked. Or tried to. Their conversation became very slow.

"Susan, You're falling asleep." Lucy said.

"Yes," Susan said. A moment later, she saw that Lucy had curled up on the floor.

"Well, it can't hurt to sleep for a little," Susan thought dreamily.

~o*o~

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Susan exclaimed as she was woken out of a sound sleep by Peter and Edmund rushing into the tent.

"They told us we would find you here," Peter said, then stared down at her, "We did knock."

"It just didn't make any sound," Edmund said, demonstrating on the thin fabric of the tent.

"We did knock, though," Peter said. "Anyway, you were sleeping. You were in such a stupor you wouldn't have heard us, even if we had been pounding on a great oak with hammers."

"Food!" Edmund exclaimed, seeing the half-eaten lunch on the little table. "They didn't bother feeding us."

"They did," Peter said, "They gave you plenty, you just plowed through it so fast you didn't notice."

"I don't call that food," Edmund said, "That was just a snack."

They all laughed.

"Well," Lucy said, "What did you think of Aslan?"

"He's better than I thought he would be," Susan said.

"He's wonderful," Lucy said softly.

"He's everything," Edmund said.


	5. Hekate

Hekate

* * *

><p>Greek goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts and necromancy. She had power over heaven, earth, and sea.<p>

* * *

><p>~o*o~<p>

"Aslan?" If possible, her face went paler. "You _must_ be wrong."

She stood up, staggered and steadied herself on the statue of Eustace.

"I must go and see for myself." She stared down at Maugrim, almost seeing through him, "Go, have a carriage readied, assemble a guard. We leave at once."

Maugrim left the room silently.

"So, he thinks he will finally win does he?" Jadis paced the chamber, her voice rising. "We shall defeat him! I will! I am invincible! Did I not eat the apple?" then her eyes fell on Eustace, "you, you will be important to us."

She shoved the butt of her wand at him. Instantly he was enveloped in a ball of fire. He fell on the floor gasping.

She leaned over and pulled him up by his collar.

"Come," she said harshly, then more gently, "Kloris?"

~o*o~

Jadis dragged him out into the courtyard. He hadn't realized before how strong and tall she was. She threw him in a heap on the cobbles and he lay there, in the grass that had grown up, shivering and feeling warmth for the first time in months.

He heard the sharp echoing of horses hooves on cobbles and he looked up to see a carriage, drawn by two white horses. The horses were thin and they were still cloaked in their thick winter coats. Clumps of it were beginning to come out and drifted through the air like dandelion silk.

He looked up to see Jadis staring down at him. Eustace shivered. The warmth was beautiful. With grace, Jadis turned, stepped into the carriage and sat down slowly, the girl, Kloris, following her.

"Maugrim," Jadis said softly, "have the human tied up so it won't run away."

Maugrim barked sharply and a minotaur came forward and dropped a coil of rope around Eustace. The next moment, it tightened the rope cruelly, then hoisted Eustace onto its back as if he were a sack of potatoes.

Jadis smiled, satisfied. "Forward!" she called.

The white horses winced as the whip fell, then started forward at a trot. The bodyguard leapt after. The minotaur swung around, hitched Eustace up a bit, and followed.

~o*o~

Susan was awakened by the wind on her face. She opened her eyes and saw the tent flap stirring in the wind. Sunlight glowed through the tent walls and she could feel the warmth of outside. It was high time she got up, she thought, it was day already. She looked over at Lucy's pallet and saw that it was empty.

Careful not to wake Clyte and Ellen, Susan dressed and slipped out of the tent.

The noise of a camp had been muffled in the tent, but now it hit her full blast. There was the piercing whinnying of horses, the clang, clang, clang of the metal workers mending damaged armor, the whack, whack, whack of troops practicing in the field, the shouts of an army.

Susan walked towards the woods, away from the noise. The long grass was beautiful, parting before her in a golden ripple. Then she was in the forest, her hand touching the rough bark of the tree. She heard the twittering of birdsongs, the buzz of insects. To her right she heard voices and she walked towards them. She came into a small clearing and ducked as an arrow whizzed over her head and hit a tree behind her with a thump.

"Susan!"

Susan looked up and saw Lucy running towards her with her bow in her hand.

"Are you all right?" she knelt down in front of Susan, "I didn't know you were there!"

"I'm perfectly all right," Susan said. "You didn't expect me to come barging through there."

Lord Twang swung down from a tree. "A most regrettable occurrence, your majesty!" he paused and bowed deeply, "I was merely continuing with her majesty's archery lessons."

"That is quite all right and perfectly understandable," Susan said graciously.

A stick snapped behind them and Susan saw Twang stiffen.

"You majesty," he said hoarsely, "Make all hast to a tree and take refuge."

"There's hardly any need of that," a harsh voice rang out and Susan and Lucy spun around to see Maugrim, Fenris and a thin young wolf crouching on the ground before them.

"Up the tree, Lucy!" Susan yelled, pushing Lucy up a maple. Twang darted up, chattering furiously. Susan pulled herself up onto a branch, but her hands slipped. She clutched at the branch and dug against the trunk, trying to get a foot hold. Her hands were slipping. Maugrim reared up against the trunk, his jaws snapping a few inches from the toe of her boot.

Her foot caught a dead branch projecting from the tree. The ground spun dizzyingly below her, Maugrim's eyes glowed like live coals. With a loud crack, the dead branch broke and she swung out, hanging from the branch. She clutched it for dear life, gritting her teeth.

Then, the clear, cool sound of a horn echoed above Susan's head.

Susan's fingers slipped at last. With a gulp, she closed her eyes and fell. She hit the ground and fell against the tree, gasping. Maugrim, jaws gaping, leapt for her; she stared down his blood red throat.

Suddenly, Maugrim twisted around; snapping. The young wolf had him by the throat.

Fenris stood still, frozen with complete horror.

Maugrim thrashed on the ground, raking the young wolf into ribbons with his claws. Susan drew her dagger from her belt and an arrow from Twang struck Fenris in the shoulder. Then another caught him in the heart and he toppled on the grass.

"Susan!" Lucy called, "Climb up the tree!"

Susan sat with her back to the trunk, somehow frozen. Climbing the tree was out of the question.

There was a crash in the woods and suddenly the woods seemed to light as Aslan himself burst into the clearing. Peter and Edmund were behind him and drew up their snorting mounts. Peter threw himself loose of Ambyr's saddled, drew Rhindon and ran towards Maugrim, then paused at the grizzly picture of two wolves fighting. He stood there for a moment, then stabbed Maugrim neatly between the forelegs.

The young wolf let go and rolled off, all four paws in the air in surrender.

"What happened?" Peter asked, putting his boot on the young wolf so it couldn't escape.

"He-he turned traitor," Susan stood up uncertainly. Lucy swung down from the tree and threw her arms around Susan.

"He saved her life." Lucy whispered.

Peter stepped back, wiped his blade upon the grass and sheathed it. "If you saved my sister then you go free," he said quietly.

"Sire," the young wolf rolled over, "I am Loki. I don't know if you remember me. It might please you to know that Eustace is in the Witch's camp and the Witch herself is coming to your camp this afternoon."

"Loki!" Peter dropped to his knees and, not knowing what else to do, extended a hand. Loki placed his paw reverently in it and they shook firmly. "I'm honored to meet you, Loki."

"Loki!" Aslan's deep voice broke the silence.

"Sire?" Loki quivered low in the grass.

"Do you think you can show this son of Adam the way to the Witch's camp? Eustace has suffered long."

"Of-of course!" Loki exclaimed.

Aslan almost smiled and breathed on Loki's bleeding body, instantly all the hurts healed and Loki stared at Him in surprise.

"Then go, Edmund," Aslan said, "And rescue your cousin."

Edmund looked startled for a moment, then wheeled Umbra and followed Loki as the latter bulleted into the woods.

* * *

><p>AN: Since the last chapter was so very short, we decided that we should post one more today.

~Rose


	6. Eustace

Eustace

* * *

><p>Loki moved like a wolf, low and streaking, twisting through the forest like a small shadow. Edmund leaned low over Umbra's neck and followed him. The trees leaned down on him, dark, foreboding. They seemed to grab at him with their branches and cover his path with fallen logs. Umbra ran easily and flew over underbrush and fallen branches like a stag.<p>

Ahead, Loki slid to a halt just before a tree. Edmund pulled up Umbra, dismounted and knelt next to Loki, to see what the wolf saw. The Witch's camp. He heard it too, the sound of many creatures, gathered together in one place. It was massive, stretching from where they crouched and up a hill in rows of gray canvass.

"We will go together," Loki whispered, "put the hood of your cloak over your head."

Edmund did as he was asked, then followed Loki as the young wolf boldly marched into the open.

"Stand and be identified!" a large rat with long yellow incisors blocked their path.

"Step aside vermin," Loki exclaimed, "I am Loki, son of Maugrim and he will be unhappy that you detained me. I have important information for the Queen that cannot wait! If you detain me any longer then she will be extremely unhappy."

With that, he beckoned Edmund with his tail and brushed past the rat. The rat made no motion to stop him.

Edmund followed as Loki slipped among the tents. They were ugly, and loathsome. Each exactly like the next. Edmund marked any difference to keep his bearings, but before long, he was hopelessly lost. There were horrifying creatures crouching in the tents – hags, werewolves, minotaurs – horrible creatures that looked as if they were half dead already. There were others, misty creatures, even more strange that seemed to appear and vanish at will. Then there were the talking beasts that had gone wrong; centaurs, bears, foxes, gryphons…every kind. It made Edmund's heart heavy inside him.

Loki rounded a corner and as Edmund followed. As he did, he saw the first beautiful things. Two white horses, standing close together, tied to a weeping tree.

Loki broke into a run and Edmund saw that the horses were almost standing over Eustace, as he lay on the ground. A minotaur was slumped next to them, his snoring almost shaking the earth.

"Eustace?" Edmund said, dropping down on the withered grass and touching his cousin's hand.

Eustace's eyes flickered open and he peered at Edmund distantly, then recognition flashed into his eyes.

"Edmund!" he whispered.

Edmund slid his knife out of his belt and began to slice Eustace's bonds. He seemed to be almost completely covered in tightly knotted rope that bit into his flesh painfully. Edmund worked as carefully as he could, but he could not help the knife slipping.

"You'd better hurry!" said an urgent voice above him, "He's seen you!"

Edmund froze and looked up into the eyes of one of the white horses.

"You talk?" Loki gasped.

"The Witch captured them when they were little," Eustace murmured, "he is Yce and she is Crystal."

"But…" Loki sat down suddenly, "I thought…"

"Get out of here, hurry!" Yce said, "He's coming!"

"We'll save you too!" Edmund said, slashing off Crystal's halter.

Yce's hind legs shot out as a minotaur, who had been polishing a knife in a tent door, charged them, "Quick, get on Crystal and get out of here!" he cried, kicking again with a sickening thump.

"Quick! On my back!"Crystal cried.

Edmund glanced at the Minotaur, then turned to Eustace.

"I can't lift you; you've got to get up yourself. Quick now, give me your knee, keep your back straight and jump!"

Eustace gripped Crystal's mane in panic and the next moment Edmund threw him over the mare's back.

"Give me your hand!" Edmund cried, then swung up behind Eustace and rapped out, "Take a good hold of her mane, keep your heels down and sit up _straight_!" '

Crystal spun around and Edmund tore Evyn loose of its sheath.

"Where shall I go?" Crystal asked.

"To the woods," Edmund yelled, holding his sword aloft.

Crystal shot forward like a white arrow, almost trampling a group of wolves. She ran faster than she ever ran in her life, her mane whipping in their faces. Eustace held on as well as he could, trying to keep his balance, trying to sit up straight, but he was exhausted. Edmund pushed him forward so he was almost sitting on Crystal's neck, then took a death lock of his waist with his spare arm.

"After them! After them!"

Edmund looked back to see Loki running at the front of the pack of wolves, urging them on, it seemed almost like an accident when he tripped, fell and tripped up the wolf behind him, who in turn tripped up the next wolf, and so on.

"Hold tight!" Crystal cried grimly and Eustace watched with horror as a cart loomed up before them.

"Lean forward!" Edmund yelled, "No, no! _Don't_ lean on her neck! Hold onto her mane…tight!"

Edmund found himself juggling sword, Eustace and Crystal's mane all at once, then they felt Crystal gather herself. They were flying.

When they landed, Eustace jerked back and he and Edmund very nearly ended up in a heap on the ground. Edmund surprised himself at his own skill and only through his titan efforts to hold on and Crystal's wild swerves to balance them, did they stay on.

They reached the woods and darted into them. Edmund sheathed his sword and swung off Crystal as she galloped past Umbra.

"Hold on!" he shouted after Eustace, then swung astride Umbra and turned the horse after Crystal. He heard the bay of wolves and he looked back to see them leaping after him. A shadow fell across him and he looked up quickly to see a huge bat like creature descending onto him. The claws dug into his shoulders trying to lift him. Edmund thrashed at it with his hand, trying to draw his sword with the other, but the next moment Umbra shied sharply to one side. Edmund went the other way. The ground had never seemed so far down and so painful once found.

The next moment Edmund tried to draw Evyn, but the creature's claws pinned his arms. Then suddenly golden legs thrashed the dead leaves on the forest floor. The bat creature fell off and Peter was pulling him up behind him on Ambyr.

"I can't trust you alone for two seconds, little brother," Peter said, leaning out of the saddle to gather Umbra's trailing reins, then booting Ambyr into a gallop.


	7. Kyrie, Eleison

Kyrie, Eleison

* * *

><p>Greek: Lord, have mercy<p>

c. 600 AD Christian prayer

_...give thanks unto the LORD; for he is good; for his mercy endureth for ever...1 Chronicles 16:34_

* * *

><p>They were in the boys' tent, waiting, when the flap finally opened and Eustace stood in the light, staring at them hesitantly.<p>

"I've-I've seen Aslan," he said quietly, then swayed. Both Peter and Edmund were on their feet to steady him. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Of _course_ not," Susan said, "_Lay_ down if you like; you must be exhausted. Have you eaten? You must have something."

"I'm not really very hungry," Eustace said, sinking down next to her. "I say, that centaur, Martin, he is an odd chap. I've never seen one."

They all looked at him; there was so _much_ he hadn't seen.

"Have you met Flavis, or Equus?" Lucy asked, then lowered her voice, "What did you think of Aslan?"

"He's…" Eustace paused, lost for words, "I can't describe him."

"I don't believe anyone can, old chap," Peter said, grinning.

There was silence.

"Look here, Eustace, there's something I've got to say…we've all got to say-"

"If it's about me being absolutely beastly to all of you, you're right," Eustace cut in, "I was awful. Really terrible to live with and I'm most awfully sorry."

"Actually," Peter said, "I was going to say, _I'm_ sorry."

"All of us are," Susan said, "We weren't gracious at all and I think that might be even worse than being beastly. Will you forgive us?"

Eustace stared at them a moment, then to all their astonishment, rubbed away a tear fiercely.

"I'm-I'm sorry," he said at last, "I think I'd like to go to sleep."

"Of course," Susan said.

~o*o~

"What's going on?" Peter stood up and went to the tent flap to stare out. It was about two hours since they had rescued Eustace.

"Sh." Susan said, "Eustace is asleep."

"What is going on?" Lucy asked.

"It's that leopard, talking to Aslan," Peter said, looking back, "I'm going to see what's going on."

Edmund wordlessly bounded up from where he sat and followed.

"Oh! Wait for me!" Lucy darted after them. Susan sighed and got up to go along.

A ring of animals had gathered around to hear what the leopard said, but they reverently stepped aside, leaving a clear path for the four children.

"Sire," the leopard was saying, "a messenger of the enemy camp approaches and wishes to know if the Witch may have safe conduct into your camp."

"Go," Aslan said, "tell her that she may come, providing she does not bring her wand in the boundaries of our camp."

The leopard bowed and slipped away.

"I wonder what she wants?" Edmund asked.

Peter looked down at him, "I have a feeling I know."

About five minutes later the Witch came, riding Yce. Behind her was a troop of wolves.

The Witch did not dismount. She sat there, staring haughtily down at Aslan; proud, beautiful, but so cold and pale compared to his great golden face. For one moment she held his eyes, but almost at once she looked away and her smooth white cheeks went a shade paler.

"You have a traitor here," she said.

"His offence was not against you," Aslan purred quietly.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" the Witch spoke softly, leaning closer. Those who were standing near barely heard here and her voice was lost completely to those farther away. "Have you forgotten the writing on the Stone Table? Must I tell you what is engraved on the scepter of the Emperor beyond the sea? Must I tell you of the magic that He put into the world at the dawn of time? Must I tell you that every traitor is _my _lawful pray and for every treachery I have a right to kill? He is naturally mine and was mine before he was yours. This little human vermin sold himself to me. He is mine."

"Oh," said Mr. Beaver, who had come up behind the children a moment before. "So that's why you think you are Queen, because you are the Emperor's hangman?"

"Peace," Aslan growled softly.

"That human creature is _mine,_" the Witch said quietly, "His soul is mine. You cannot deny it." she raised an eyebrow mockingly; "You cannot take my rights from me by force. You know, that unless I have blood the world will perish in fire and water."

"It is true," Aslan said, his voice soft and rich. Gracefully, he turned to the animals surrounding them, "fall back, all of you and I will speak to the Witch alone."

~o*o~

"Eustace…" Peter started, "poor Eustace…"

"I wonder if there is some way to kill her?" Edmund said savagely.

They were sitting on the grass watching Aslan and the Witch talk.

"He must be able to do something," Peter said, "or else he wouldn't be talking to her."

"He said himself that there was nothing that could be done," Edmund said.

"He never said there was nothing _he_ could do," Lucy said, tears starting in her big blue eyes. "Remember how you used to not like Eustace?"

"Not anymore," Edmund said quickly, "it's all changed now."

~o*o~

Everyone started to their feet as they saw the Witch walk to Yce and mount him. She turned his head, a cruel smile on her face, then pulled up sharply and turned in the saddle.

"How do I know this promise will be kept?" she called, her voice ringing.

Suddenly the world shook and everyone was thrown to the ground. Aslan was roaring. The ground seemed to throb beneath them and they pushed their fingers into their ears, their heads ringing.

When everyone looked up again, the Witch and all the wolves were gone and Aslan was walking towards them, his head low, some unseen wind tossing his glowing mane.

"She has renounced her claim on Eustace's blood," he said heavily, "You four, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, come."

They followed him to a pavilion and slipped inside. He turned to look at them and they suddenly saw a great sadness in his noble face.

"There is a ridge of hills to the north, near the Great River. The largest of the hills is named Beruna. Great River is at its narrowest at that place and the majority of the will cross there. Tomorrow, send outriders to secure those hills and follow with your army. You must have the high ground, or all is lost. Protect your flanks at all coasts."

"But sir," Peter said, "You will be there yourself?"

"I make no promise of that."

~o*o~

When they returned to the tent, they were silent. They gathered around where Eustace lay on his pallet, hard asleep. He had lost all the extra weight he had had and was as thin as a rail. His drawn, pale face was nearly as white as it had been when he had been stone.

"Let's not wake him," Peter said softly. "It's better if he didn't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks so much for your reviews! I love reviews, good or bad. I've spent years of exhaustive work on these stories and it's wonderful to know that it wasn't in vain! It's been a long haul and it's still not done. The last story (my rewrite of Prince Caspian) is not even halfway done. I've been living, sleeping and eating Narnia for years! :) I hope nobody will be disappointed.

I was actually a little surprised (and sad) that I had no reviews for this story…but, yesterday I got nine all on top of each other and Rose and I are hopping up and down with happiness! All the time I've been writing it (Rose can attest) I've been going between loving my stories to death and thinking they're terrible and ought to be deleted. Go figure.

SwirlingSand, saying that I'm as good as C.S. Lewis is by far the nicest thing you could have thought up. Thanks so much! I've tried my best to put in as many Bible connections as I could. It's truly the greatest Book and connections with it will only make mine better.

Mozzella, your scene with Loki is really quite funny! We both laughed. Especially Ginarrbrik whipping the snowflake!

Potato-Spaz-With-Striped-Polka-Dots (wrote it that way because it kept disappearing...) , I actually didn't have anything planned for the bat thing. Sorry! He's just the creepiest evil thing I could think up. Aslan having a private chat with Peter…good idea! Another thing I didn't think up…oh well!

JoyToThePotatoes, I'm so glad you like it! (really, really, totally, bouncing, hopping up and down glad!) By the way…are you related to Potato-Spaz-With-Striped-Polka-Dots? It's just something about potatoes….maybe? Or am I all wet? Rose and I (like good sisters) fought over the pen-name Psyche. I ended up with it *snickers*.

~Psyche

Post Scriptum: I had Ravel's _Bolero_ in mind when I was writing about the Narnian Marching Song.


	8. Atonement

Atonement

* * *

><p><em>For God so loveth the world, that he hath given his only son, that none that believe in him, should perish: but should have everlasting life.<em>

_~John 3:16 (The Tyndale Bible, First published in 1526)_

* * *

><p>That night Lucy could not sleep.<p>

The wind whispered around the tent flap and she could see the trees, swaying, leaves flashing in the moonlight. She turned over and punched he pillow trying to get it more comfortable. She felt very hot and threw her blankets off, then sat up looking out the door.

"Lucy?" Susan's voice came from the corner of the tent, "can't you sleep?"

"No," Lucy whispered, "I feel as if something terrible is going to happen."

"Something with Aslan?" Susan asked.

"Yes."

"I feel the same."

"I'm going to get up," Lucy said. she rolled to her feet and groped through the darkness for her dress.

Susan lay there, watching her. A dread was forming in the pit of her stomach, Lucy was right, something was going to happen. Susan found her own dress and writhed into it, then fumbled in the dark to tie Lucy's laces.

"This dress is far too big for you," Susan whispered.

"I think its Clyte's," Lucy replied, stooping out of the entrance of the tent. "Let's go look for Aslan. I think if I could just talk to him I would feel better."

Susan followed her out of the tent into the moonlit camp. They walked through the camp, treading softly on the silver dew laden grass. Tent pegs threw long shadows and the sentries were curled up in the grass asleep.

"Look," Susan nudged Lucy.

Lucy looked where Susan pointed and saw a huge form, washed with moonlight, just moving into the woods. They saw a shaggy head and a long graceful back. It was Aslan.

"Let's follow him," Susan said softly.

They crept after him into the woods. His great shadow slipped across the forest floor and seemed to get so mixed up with the shadows of the trees and the long shafts of moonlight that they could hardly see him.

Then quite suddenly, they saw that he had stopped and was looking back at them. Very slowly they drew closer.

"Why are you following me?" he asked, his voice low and tired.

"We couldn't sleep," Lucy said.

"We were worried," Susan explained.

Aslan closed his eyes very slowly and opened them again, "I would be glad of your company _if_ you promise to stop when I tell you."

"Of course," Susan said.

"We promise," Lucy assured him.

"Come then," Aslan said, turning.

The woods were completely silent. Everything seemed to be holding its breath. Not even the wind blew. Not a cricket dared to sing. Time seemed to stand still and the children stumbled on, _Aslan _stumbled on.

"My children," he whispered, "lay your hands on my mane so I can feel you."

With awe, they buried their hands in his mane, feeling the warm silkiness of it. There seemed to be a strange perfume about it, a strange power that filled them with strength. They continued on with renewed vigor.

The slope was getting steeper and the branches of the trees seemed to be missing their leaves. A breath of cold, stale wind blew and they shivered.

"Sir," Susan said, "Isn't this the hill of the Stone Table?"

"Yes."

They walked on, around the grotesquely twisted trunks of half grown trees. A heavy cloud was across the face of the moon. Ahead, they heard a sound of murmuring and Aslan stood still.

"Here you must stop," he said, "do not let yourselves be seen."

Susan glanced around herself, then pulled Lucy down behind a large boulder. Aslan went on alone.

Between the dark trunks of the trees, they could see flickering torches. The Stone Table crouched on the hill as black as the night and it was surrounded by a horde of creatures. The Witch herself stood on the table, her silver gown shimmering in the torchlight.

There was an awful stench.

"What are they doing?" Lucy gasped.

"I don't know!" Susan said, but deep in her heart, she knew.

"He has come!" the Witch leapt down from the table, "Bind him!"

The horde seemed to hold back for a moment, then at the Witch's cry they fell upon him with cords. There seemed to be a spider's web of them, coiling around him, then drawing tight. Aslan bent his head and made no move to stop them.

"Put him on the Stone Table!" the Witch cried.

Several minotaurs heaved with all their might until Aslan had been pulled up onto the table. Through her tears, Lucy could see his golden eyes gleaming in the torchlight, calm, so calm.

The Witch looked down at him for a moment. Her face puckered. Even tied; he was still magnificent with his mane rippling golden in the firelight.

"Shave him!" she cried, triumphant.

Sheers and daggers were drawn out and they snipped, cut and tore Aslan's golden mane from his neck. Blood ran freely from where their knives sliced him and they shouted and chortled in joy, holding aloft their trophies. The ground was littered with hair and it seemed to the two girls behind the rock that it still glowed with its own fire.

Aslan was smaller without his mane, he seemed no less noble; but the Witch smiled with satisfaction and drew an ugly stone knife out of her belt. She held it in both her hands above Aslan.

"Who has won now?" she asked, "when I kill you the deep magic will be appeased, but later, I will kill them all, the traitor too and you will have gained nothing! Now, despair and die!"

And she drove the knife down.

There was a choking sob from Lucy and Susan hugged her tight, she didn't want her to see, it was too horrible. But Lucy watched over her arm and saw it all.

Cheers rent the air and that gray horde of creatures writhed among themselves, dancing in a mad frenzy. Their eyes rolled back into their heads and they shouted strange words. Chocking smoke whirled through the air, spriraling from the torches they held in their hands. They seemed to be drawing closer and their voices rose in a weird frightening call, their hands rising.

Susan stared, petrified. If they were found…

Then they _were_ found. A small gray wolf stood a few feet away, staring at them, his eyes wide and gleaming in the moonlight. Then he slipped away and they saw him no more for the crowd.

"Now!" the Witch's voice rang above the noise, "we will fall back to my castle and prepare for war!"

Susan peeked up above Lucy's head and watched as the Witch mounted Yce and galloped out of the clearing with the others after her. There was the sound of pounding feet and the shouts of many voices and the whole of that gray horde rushed from the clearing after her. A moment more and all was silence.

"They're all gone now, Lucy," Susan said quietly.

"Wait!" Lucy whispered and they both froze.

Something was moving across the clearing ahead of them…misty, curling like smoke. They choked at the stench and realized that they had been smelling it all along. It was huge, a giant that seemed to be in the shape of a man, but with far too many arms. The eyes burned in its raptor like head, the iron beak gleaming dully from the light of its eyes. It streamed away into the woods after the Witch and her people, and the rotten smell that had so overpowered them suddenly vanished.

"What was it?" Lucy sobbed and it seemed to her that it was something far more repulsive, far more evil then even the Witch. "What was it?" she clutched Susan.

"I don't know!"

"Is it gone?"

"I don't know!"

They huddled there, shivering in the darkness, their teeth chattering even though it wasn't so very cold. They felt sick, sick to their stomachs and they stared, their wide eyes fixed on the place where they had last seen _It_. Then the cloud that had been over the moon slid aside and a long shaft of moonlight illuminated the table with silver light.

"Shall we…shall we go to him?" Lucy whispered, "Is it safe?"

Susan shook her head wordlessly, then slowly rose, clutching Lucy's hand. The few yards across the burnt grass seemed a hundred miles and they shivered.

Aslan lay quietly, his golden eyes closed. He looked just as noble and just as wonderful as he had, even without his mane. His blood poured across the smooth marble of the table in a dark stream. As dripped slowly off the edge of the table, it filled strange channels cut in the stone. 'Eternity' it said, as each letter filled after the other.

"Perhaps we can unite the ropes?" Lucy sobbed.

They tried, but the knots were as hard as rocks. Susan tried to cut them with her dagger, but the ropes bit into his body and she was loathed to slice him.

In black despair, they both sat down next to the table. The world had suddenly ended for them.

Aslan was dead.

It was a sickening feeling that they never forgot as long as they lived. All hope was lost, perhaps their army would hold out for a few days, but she would eventually be crushed. They had no future. Susan was beginning to form a mad plan to somehow make it back to the wardrobe…she jumped.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Something just ran over my hand!"

Lucy looked down and saw something small and dark scurrying though the grass.

"Why," she said, "it's a mouse!"

They watched as it climbed up on one of the legs of the table, moonlight showing the veins in its ears and tail twisting. A moment later, it disappeared over the top.

"What's it doing?" Lucy asked standing up.

"I don't know," Susan said. They looked over the body of Aslan and saw a whole horde of mice biting at the ropes. Suddenly a rope popped, then another and another until Aslan was completely untied.

The girls cleared the cords away and looked at him. They could see where the cords had left an imprint in his tawny coat. They both burst into tears again.

* * *

><p>A note from the desk of the authoress:<p>

Again, _thanks_ for the reviews. The only way anyone can write better is if someone tells them what they have gotten wrong…or, better yet, what they have right.

SwirlingSand, I'm so glad you liked Bolero! Sometimes I listen to it while I'm doing my homework and I think it helps!

Mozzella, you're right about Shard and Loki, they are traitors (Crystal too) and the Witch would probably want them back too, but somehow I think the witch didn't really care about them as much, not nearly as much as she'd care about a son of Adam. It's true; I should have put in something about that. But, I have a grand memory for forgetting. (: Maybe Aslan talked to her about it. You know, you ought to publish all your funny thoughts! That was another hilarious one! I'd love to see another!

Chirpingorange5, Rose and I always wished Edmund wasn't bad and I think a lot of people did, too. It's rather strange that his siblings would have turned out so well while he turned out badly. When Rose had her weird dream, I jumped at the chance of making Edmund different. I'm glad you like it!

And anonanonanonanon and the potato people! Thank you so much for your reviews too! Please read on! I'm so glad you like the story! (have I already said that?)

~Psyche


	9. Collision

Collision

* * *

><p><em>It is well that war is so terrible - otherwise we would grow too fond of it.<em>

~Robert E. Lee

* * *

><p>They sat for a while on the table next to him, but the night was cold, so cold. Susan suggested walking and they wondered back and forth between the stone table and the woods, their hearts like lead. They stopped on the eastern edge of the hill and looked over the rippling, endless sea. The sky was lit with a rosy hue, touching the clouds and the silvery waves. The next moment the edge of the sun began to creep above the horizon, casting light before it.<p>

To the left, far, far away in the distance, they could see a dark shape on a hill. They knew at once that it was Cair Paravel, the castle at the mouth of the Great River.

"Susan," Lucy whispered, "I'm so scared."

Susan hugged her, how could she say that she, too, was scared? Terrified. The sun rose in burning glory above them, illuminating the world. They looked back towards the Stone Table; the standing stones threw long stark shadows across the ground. How could she say that she had no hope? And that was worse, far worse than any other feeling she had ever known.

A distant drumming came through the woods and the next moment two horsemen burst into the clearing and reined in.

"Susan! Lucy!"

It was Peter and Edmund.

They swung off their horses and walked toward the girls slowly.

"As-" Susan began.

"We know," Peter said heavily. "Loki told us, he was here last night."

"There's nothing can be done?" Lucy asked, beginning to cry again. Her favorite brother picked her up and held her close.

"We'll do all we can, Lucy," he said softly, "there's always hope."

Edmund swung aboard Umbra and held a hand to Susan so she could get up behind him, then he galloped from the clearing. Peter and Lucy followed.

"So what's to be done?" Susan asked as Ambyr caught up Umbra.

"I've done it," Peter said, "I've sent out the Calvary to find those hills Aslan told us about. We'll move the army there as soon as the messengers arrive."

~o*o~

When they arrived in the camp, it was broad daylight. Lucy was in a state of tears and Susan put her to bed. Eustace stayed by her, he wasn't really well enough to do anything else.

No one in the camp really knew what happened. Peter decided that, in order to help morale, the details ought to be withheld, but everyone knew that Aslan was gone and it horrified all.

The rest of the morning was spent dismantling the camp and packing it away in the carts and it was noon when a messenger arrived, saying that the place Aslan had spoken of had been found.

It was slow going, despite them having found a real road on which to travel. It was hot, dusty; the mud of yesterday was merely a memory. It was a beautiful day, almost spiteful. There were great green fields full of poppies and daisies, swaying in the sun and in the distance; they could see the misty outline of Cair Paravel, the gray lady on the hill with the sea laughing at her feet.

Peter sent scouts ahead and they returned, saying that the enemy had already begun to assemble across a great green field in front of the river, covered by a forest of trees.

"We'll ride ahead," Peter said, "Susan? Lucy?"

"We'll come." Susan said, Lucy was silent.

"Martin," Peter said, "I want the army moving faster, I know it's hard, but it must be done. We must secure the ground as Aslan told us."

They rode ahead. A small group of horsemen went with them. The horses were sluggish and lagged and it was hard, especially for Lucy, to keep them moving at a good speed. Ahead of them, the ground seemed flat, sloping only slightly. They could see a few hills to the right and Peter told them that the larger one was Beruna. They passed into forest again, but the trees were very thin. Very soon they came out on a hill with a few stark trees silhouetted against the sky. Here the Calvary was entrenched. A few stray arrows from an enemy just beyond the ridge rained down on them.

The leader of the Calvary, a tall black centaur came galloping towards them.

"Sire!"

"Ahearn!" Peter said, dismounting and motioning to the others to do the same. "How goes it?"

"Well enough, we've pretty well stopped them in their tracks. They've crossed the river and they were trying to cross that plain, but we have been able to drive them back." Ahearn replied, "I think that if they knew how few there are of us then they would not be so cautious."

"There will be reinforcements very soon," Peter said calmly. "You have done well. Our battle will be fought here, on these ridges."

How could he be calm? Edmund wondered.

"We must take Beruna…and that little hill next to it, as soon as possible." Peter said.

"We're spread out too thin, sire," Ahearn said.

"I realize that," Peter said. "I was only thinking aloud. What are the positions of the enemy?"

"That small hill over there, Wolf Hill I believe it's called, and that line of woods before the river." Ahearn said. "I fear they outnumber us greatly."

"Numbers don't win battles," Peter said, squinting into the sun at the hazy outline of Wolf Hill. "We've only got to stick here and wait. We must not let them gain control of these heights."

~o*o~

A Gryphon carried a chipmunk, who was a master sculptor, aloft and the chipmunk recreated an accurate map of the area out of clay and sand. It was placed in a tent with the flaps rolled up to give light to the subject. Little flags marked the positions of each Narnian regiment and the general positions of the enemy.

"We'll put a division on the ridge below Wolf Hill. I can't let the enemy come down there and flank us." Peter said, staring down at the map.

"What about Beruna?" Edmund said.

"I know," Peter said, "We must put someone up there too, but the enemy hasn't made a move toward Beruna yet. Martin!"

"Sire?"

"You will take a Regiment and drive the enemy off the ridge below Wolf Hill; do as you think is best. If you can take the hill, do so."

"Yes sire."

Martin looked very noble and strong as he bowed and strode from the tent. They watched him break into a canter and disappear beyond a stores tent, chestnut tail streaming.

"He'll be one changed centaur when all is through," Eustace said calmly as they watched him canter away.

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked.

"No one can have anything to do with the Witch and not be a mental case afterwards. I think she's a mental case herself."

They watched as the companies fell together into a regiment and they watched Martin tall, proud, magnificent gallop away to the head of them. There was the sound of tramping feet and man after man, animal after animal, marched past them, saluting proudly.

"What will happen to them?" Lucy asked as she watched them go.

"They'll hold the ridge," Peter said calmly. "And try to take the hill."

~o*o~

The battle for Wolf Hill was the first real action on the day, of the war actually. It was hard fighting, real fighting, something even Martin had never experienced. Those brave creatures on that ridge suddenly saw life and death and they held fast, even with the odds were against them. The casualties of the day were great, but they took the ridge. The hill eluded them.

Peter sent as many reinforcements as he could and they watched in horror as the wounded limped back into the main camp. Susan worked hard over them that night. She was too numb to be bothered the bloody gashes and wounds. She had been so frightened before, wondering how she would react to the war wounds; but she needn't have worried, it hardly fazed her. Blood stained the walls of the tents like rust and the cries of the wounded filled the air. The tent flaps rippled in the night wind sending cold fingers among the wounded.

Lucy slipped into the tent, her eyes wide.

Calls came from all sides and the rest of the night, she held the hands of the wounded and gave them drinks of water. Somehow, the sight of her made them fight for life. Little Lucy in dusty green velvet, her golden curls and smile, despite everything.

She talked to them, about happy things; she told them stories about her world, her stay in Archenland, her great trek across Narnia. She sang for them, her voice was high, soprano, like a choir singer. It made that bloody canvas tent more like a cathedral then a place to store wounded soldiers.

~o*o~

Lucy could bare it no longer and slipped away from the tent to sit beneath one of the giant Elms. The moon was high, silver, making every blade of grass stark and intricate. She could see the huge valley below them, the dark line of trees, the river, glowing like liquid silver. She could see the bridge the enemy had built out of rafts across the river.

She felt defeat, it was defeat despite victory. Aslan was dead. Everyone was hopeless, hollow. Peter had a great task ahead of him; he must hold together a spiritless army. A daunting task for a man and a daunting task for a boy of but seventeen.


	10. Stonewall

Stonewall

* * *

><p><em>Make bright the arrows; gather the shields…Set up the standard upon the walls of Babylon, make the watch strong, set up the watchmen, prepare the ambushes...Thou art my battle axe and weapons of war: for with thee will I break in pieces the nations, and with thee will I destroy kingdoms…And with thee will I break in pieces the horse and his rider; and with thee will I break in pieces the chariot and his rider…<em>

~Jeremiah 51:11-21 (KJV)

* * *

><p>It was morning, misty, sparkling with dew. Peter had not slept the night before. He had been awake, staring down at the model of the battlefield. It was nearly morning when he had sent General Winston to relieve Martin.<p>

It was morning when Martin came.

The generals were assembled in the war tent when Martin came; they never forgot the sight; his hollow eyes and look of pain. They sent him away to rest.

Peter looked down, then up again, his eyes mirroring the look that had been in Martin's.

"Gentlemen, please leave us." He said, his voice calm and level.

The generals looked at each other briefly, then fell back to the line of Elms to wait. Eustace hesitated, then stayed, watching Peter keenly.

"Edmund," Peter said, "I need someone I can trust. That hill, Beruna, needs to be taken, I want you to go, and I know they will follow you. I've thought about it all night and I think they are beyond following anyone else. But look at Martin! He's only a shell of what he was, I don't want that to happen to you."

"I'll go, Peter and gladly." Edmund said.

Peter bowed his head again then looked up at Edmund, wondering why he was asking a thirteen-year-old boy to fight a war.

"Good lad," Peter said almost hoarsely and took his brothers hand and squeezed it firmly. "You'll take Shard and Flavis with you."

Edmund almost smiled as he turned to leave. He strode away firmly, with measure to his step. Peter watched him go, it had been the same with Martin and he had come back beaten…

"Peter?"

Peter looked around to see Eustace leaning against a tent pole.

"You need to rest," Eustace said, "You've been up all night, it isn't humanly possible to lead an army without sleeping, you haven't slept all night."

"Neither has anyone else," Peter grunted. "I have work to do."

"I know," Eustace said quietly, "And you are the only one who can do it. You are the only one who is holding this show together. Peter, stop for a moment and think what would happen if you made a mistake or a bad decision because you couldn't think? This army _needs_ you Peter."

Peter stared at him for a moment, a stubborn set to his jaw. Eustace stared back.

"All right," Peter said finally, half smiling, "You win, but I'll see Edmund off first."

~o*o~

Edmund was silent as he mounted Umbra. He nodded to the faun holding the horse's bridle and the latter turned Umbra loose.

Edmund let Umbra walk down the length of the battalion that would be his, as they stood in the grass, silver with dew. He could see their faces, set, some, almost proud. He saw Flavis and Shard looking at him calmly. Umbra arched his neck and stepped out pompously. Edmund watched the faces and they went by, almost not seeing them, yet seeing more than most. Then he paused his horse in the middle and turned to face them.

"Narnians," He said, loud enough that they all might hear, "we are going to Beruna. We must hold it and not let it go. The enemy will try to break our hold, but we will persevere. There is a great chance that some of us will not return, those of you who do not wish to go may stay, but I will go, even if I must defend it alone. Are you with me? Those of you, who are not, may leave at once."

They remained. They stood stiffly, staring ahead, military, no one moved.

Edmund breathed a sigh of relief, "Good," he said simply.

~o*o~

They went, moving quietly through the woods, over the ridge. Edmund felt nothing but the rhythm of Umbra's gait. He remembered Peter's face, his worry, the complete trust he had bestowed on Edmund.

It was going to be a hot day and Edmund looked up at the sun as it burned down on them, he could feel it already. He wondered just how he was going to go about defending the hill and decided to come up with it when the time came. At the moment, he hadn't the faintest idea.

Then they were on the hill.

It was smaller than he had thought, yet somehow almost larger. It was rocky, covered sparsely by trees near the bottom, but there were no trees at the very top, except for one sickly fir. There was hardly any underbrush, but there were boulders everywhere, the top was indented slightly, like a bowl.

"Shard," Edmund said, reining in Umbra.

"Yes, Sire?"

"I want you to take creatures and scout the hill. If the enemy comes from any angle, we must know."

Shard slipped away noiselessly.

"The rest of you," Edmund said, dismounting, "we are going to build ourselves a fort."

~o*o~

And they built it. Muscles cracked with effort as boulders were rolled into place, smaller stones filled in the cracks. The hawks circled overhead, scouting and calling their battle screams. The sun rose, higher, hotter, burning down on them. Sweat rolled freely.

Finally, the stone wall was completed and the archers found their places, bent their bows and tested the strings. Sheaves of arrows were handed out and the archers cut the thongs holding them, readying them for use.

Then they waited.

They knew the enemy would come, there was no doubt; but the waiting is always worse than the fighting and tension ran high. Edmund waited, standing; one hand on Umbra's saddle while the horse grazed. He wondered if he was worthy, capable of leading these soldiers wisely. _Of course I'm not_, he thought, _I'm thirteen_.

He watched a line of squirrels as they tested their strings; their bows were small, yet powerful, made of pulleys, never missing their marks. The centaur's bows were tall as a man, made of gleaming wood…

"Sire,"

Edmund looked down to see Shard.

"The enemy approaches."

"Thank you Shard," then louder, "Everybeast ready, wait until my command, then fire at your own will. We must not let them up here."

Then they saw the enemy, charging up the hill through the trees. Ugly things, horrible, werewolves, hags, Cyclops, ogres… even good beasts that had gone bad, centaurs, Minotaurs…closer and closer they came. Bodies shivered, arrows were fitted, bows were bent, anxious eyes turned to Edmund…and still he waited.

He was watching the lead minotaur; a great black beast with curving horns. His eyes gleamed red and at last Edmund lowered his hand.

"Loose your arrows!" he cried. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Flavis lean into his bow, muscles bulging. A great sheet of arrows ripped loose of the archers' bows and showered down on the horde. Beasts stopped in their tracks, transfixed. Then they returned fire.

Arrows rattled down around them and everyone leapt to protect the archers with shields. Edmund was among them, urging them on. They fired back, flights of arrows rattling down among the enemy.

It was horrible. Ugly faces coming closer and closer, yet they never came too close.

Then suddenly they watched in awe as the enemy retreated down the hill, disappearing among the trees. A great cheer rose from the Narnians. They had won.

"This time only," Edmund said, "They will be back!"

More arrows were distributed, the wounded and dead were dragged from the stone wall and the archers knelt again, ready.

And they came again, back up the hill. There almost seemed to be more than before, they seemed to be stronger. Again arrows flew, again creatures died. This attack lasted longer than the last. The Narnians were weary, but Edmund urged them on; they would not give up.

More sheaves of arrows were torn open and handed out. They were running low. Then, the last arrow was shot and the enemy retreated again.

"Next time they come," Edmund said to Flavis, yet loud enough for all to hear, "We will charge them. Can you distribute the spears?"

They the enemy approached again and Edmund watched them labor up the hill. He stood almost frozen, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Ready men?" He called, then drew Evyn with a flash and leaped forward, "Charge!"

For a moment, he felt that he was flying as he jumped off the top of the wall. He charged forward, sword upraised, the sound of his feet pounding in his ears. Then a bear came from behind him and leapt at a hag. To the right, his men were making contact, to the left they were driving them back.

They were following him!

He didn't have more than a moment to reflect on this remarkable information before he was swinging his blade with fury. It seemed to him that he was pushing on an open door and they continued to push until the enemy suddenly wavered…then fled.

The Narnians stood watching them go with wonder.

~o*o~

Yesterday was a collision, today was a day of offense.

Eustace and Susan were only able to get Peter to sleep for two hours before he was up again. He sent eagles out to Beruna and they returned, saying that a battle was being fought on the heights.

"They won a victory yesterday, keeping us here," Peter said, "we were only able to take the ridge below Wolf Hill, but they have stopped us in our tracks."

"What are you going to do, then?" Susan asked.

"Edmund on Beruna," Peter said quietly, "I know he'll stand fast, we're safe from attacks over there. They are attacking both our left and right flanks; I fear they may try to attack us here, in the middle, where we are weakest. But I won't worry about that until tomorrow. Today, they are too busy trying to defend Wolf Hill and take Beruna. I think if we hold today then we will have won the victory."

~o*o~

"Peter?" Susan pulled the tent flap open and cold night air whistled past her.

"Yes?" Peter looked up from a map.

Susan came in slowly and sat down in a chair.

"Peter," she said, "We can't leave Aslan's body all alone on that hill; I think we must bury it. Lucy and I are going over there in the morning."

"You're not." Peter said calmly.

"Why not?" Susan exclaimed, "He must be buried! You should agree with that!"

"I do," Peter said, "But I don't agree with you two going off and risking your necks over it. I'll send a party over there to bury him, I should have done it sooner, I know; but you'll not go with them."

Susan stood up, walked to the tent flap and looked back, "You _will _send someone?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Good." She slipped out of the tent.

"Susan!"

She looked back.

"Edmund's going to be back in camp tomorrow," Peter said, "I've sent a general to relieve him."


	11. The Third Day

The Third Day

* * *

><p>Be Thou my battle-shield, sword for my fight,<p>

Be Thou my dignity, Thou my delight.

Thou my soul's shelter, Thou my high tower.

Raise Thou me heavenward, O Power of my power.

_~Slane (Be Thou My Vision)_

_-_English verse by_, _Eleanor Hull

* * *

><p>"Sire?"<p>

Edmund turned to see a huge wolfhound. It was the next morning, no attacks had come during the night, and he had allowed himself to believe he had been victorious.

"Yes?"

"I'm General Mactíre, reporting sire! Your brother has sent me and my men to relieve you of your position here."

"Of course, general, it's good to see you again." Edmund said, "We will turn it over to you."

~o*o~

"Peter's going to be mad," Lucy said as she scrambled aboard Mia behind Susan. They had crept from camp, leading just the mare. They hadn't bothered saddling her, they were afraid it would raise suspicion.

"Yes he will," Susan said, urging the mare into a canter, "but I know we must go to the stone table."

"So do I." Lucy said, leaning her chin against Susan's shoulder.

~o*o~

When Edmund arrived back in camp Peter pulled him off his horse and hugged him.

"You've done wonderfully!" Peter exclaimed, "Your work alone may have won this battle for us!"

Edmund smiled, "I did no more than anyone else. Where are the girls?"

Peter grew serious. "They left."

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked.

"I think they went to the stone table. They took Susan's horse; I don't know how they slipped past the sentries. I sent a party after them as soon as they went missing."

~o*o~

The moon had disappeared when they reached the hill and the sky was turning brilliant with the rising sun. They could see the sea, mirroring perfectly the sky.

They felt peaceful somehow, and Susan had let Mia fall to a walk. They heard nothing but the steady thumping of her hooves on the ground. It was so quiet, so perfect.

Suddenly they felt a low rumbling in the ground, Mia half reared, and Susan leaned forward, calming her. A massive rending sound echoed through the trees.

"What is it?" Lucy gasped.

"I think an earthquake!"

"Why?"

Susan did not answer, but urged Mia forward. The mare responded instantly and exploded into a gallop, feeling the urgency of her two riders. In a few moments, they were to the top of the hill and Mia burst into the open. The force of the sun at the top blinded them as Susan pulled Mia up.

They could see the dark forms of the standing stones as they cast their long shadows; like a tall, solemn circle of protectors. Susan let Mia walk and as they moved closer, they could see the stone table itself. Two halves rose against the sky, split by a jagged crack and Aslan was gone!

"Where is he?" Lucy gasped as she slid off Mia and ran to the table, Susan behind her.

"Did they come back and take the body?" Lucy asked climbing up on the table. It creaked dangerously and Susan dragged her off again.

"Maybe it was more magic," Susan gasped.

"It was more magic!" a deep voice reverberated behind them.

They spun around and saw Aslan, his mane glowing in the rising sun. They both ran forward and threw their arms around his neck, crying all over again. Suddenly the light seemed to burst on their souls and the world seemed incredibly beautiful. Despair was gone and there was hope, and where hope is despair is impossible.

"How did it happen?" Susan asked, laughing through her tears.

"There is a magic deeper then the deep magic," Aslan said, shaking his mane and sending sparks of light dancing over their faces, "when a willing victim who did no wrong was killed in the traitor's place, the table would crack and death itself would turn backwards. The Witch did not know this, for she came to this world only at the dawn of its time and this magic is far older than that. It was set in stone by my father, the Emperor over the sea."

"Couldn't any of us have done it?" Lucy asked. _He_ was far more precious then they.

Aslan said nothing, but looked deep into her eyes. At last Lucy shook her head.

"No, you're right," she said regretfully, "We've all done wrong, haven't we?"

"Did you know what would happen?" Susan asked.

"No, but I was prepared for whatever befell me. Now children," Aslan said, "climb on my back, for we have far to go."

Neither of them bothered asking where they were going, but Susan climbed up on his warm golden back and buried her hands in his mane, Lucy climbed up after her and threw her arms around Susan's waist. They could feel him, living beneath them.

"Are you ready?" Aslan asked.

"Yes," Susan answered breathlessly.

~o*o~

Flavis lead the party that went in search of the girls. They were nearing the hill of the stone table when they felt the earthquake and they too, galloped the rest of the way. They burst into the clearing, only to find the table cracked, Aslan gone and the horse, Mia, staring at them with wide eyes.

~o*o~

When Flavis returned, the news traveled through the army like wild fire. Tiny flames of hope that had burned were snuffed out completely.

"Aslan is gone, the girls are gone," Peter said, staring ahead, "today is going to be the worst day yet, our army has lost hope and the Witch's army has been strangely silent most of the morning. They are preparing for something."

"Peter," Eustace said slowly, "Don't worry about the girls, I have a feeling that if both Aslan and the girls are gone, then they are in the same place."

"But he's dead!" Peter exclaimed, "I believe all is lost. We can't defeat the Witch without him, but we can certainly sell our lives dearly and that's what I intend to do."

"What _are_ we going to do?" Edmund asked.

"Sit tight and see what the Witch does." Peter said.

The tent flap ripped open and Martin strode in. Peter was vaguely glad to see that he was starting to tear into things again.

"Sire?"

"Yes, Martin?"

"There is mutiny in the army, they are ready to surrender now," the centaur stood tall, looking down at him, "I think you should come."

Peter leapt to his feet and Edmund was glad to see _him_ tear out of the tent. He followed to see that a huge amount of troops had assembled in a circle around their tent.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

A faun came forward, nervously and looked up at Peter, "Sire, the animals are worried, they appointed me to speak for them."

"Yes?" Peter asked, his heart beating hard. If this was mutiny, he didn't know what he could do.

"Sire, forgive me, but the risk is too great! We don't have enough soldiers!" The faun exclaimed, "What are we to gain? What if we all die? It would have been better if we stayed in Archenland. Aslan is dead! Gone!"

"What's your name, soldier?" Peter asked quietly.

"If it please you, sire, it's Nausus," The faun replied.

"Thank you, Nausus," Peter turned and Edmund watched as he climbed up on one of the wagons and stood there, surveying the crowd. He had been nervous before, afraid of what he'd say, but suddenly, everything became as clear as the distant hills, etched against the burning sky. He hardly saw the sea of faces staring up at him as he organized his thoughts. Then he was ready.

"I have just been informed by Nausus here, that you are afraid of dying. Let me tell you, I'm afraid, too."

There was silence and Peter continued.

"Tell me friends, where are we to go? Can Archenland save us? Of course not. The Witch will pursue us until we can go no farther. She _will_ crush us. Here, we hold the high ground, Aslan himself told us to fight from these hills. She has us in a corner; she is ahead, Calormen behind, Telmar to our left, the sea to our right. We _must _stand and fight, no matter the cost, because the cost will be our souls if we do not.

"We are not fighting for honor, or riches, or glory, but for freedom. Freedom to till our own land; freedom to make up our own minds; freedom to speak and believe what is right; freedom from fear; freedom to hold up our heads like true Narnians.

"There are times in history when only a handful of free men pave the roads of freedom and sense. I admit, compared to the Witch's forces, we _are_ only a handful, but I believe that even if we all die fighting for freedom and only one survives to enjoy it; it will be a battle well worth the fighting. I would prefer above all else to die a free man then to live a slave in the Witch's house.

"We might indeed turn and flee today, but we will have lost everything. There will be a time when we _will_ be forced to fight her, but next time, it will be on ground of her choosing, not here on Narnian soil with Cair Paravel in view and the banner with the Red Lion fluttering overhead.

"We have three alternatives: we stand here and fight like men, we run back to Archenland and postpone what must come, or we march down there and surrender and watch as our ranks are turned to stone. I leave the choice to you. As for me, I stand and fight, even if I must do it alone."

He swung around like a lion ready to spring, meeting every eye he could. Some stared levelly back; others dropped their eyes to the ground.

"So, what is it going to be?" Peter called, his voice ringing in their ears.

There was silence.

Then, as Peter stood there, his heart thumping wildly, a cry rose from the ranks, surging as strong as a cascading waterfall. It was a war cry.

~o*o~

Then Aslan gathered himself together and streaked towards the woods at a run. They had never gone so fast in their lives. The wind seemed to tear through them like a spear and their hair and Aslan's mane seemed to mingle.

They could feel his strong muscular body stretching out beneath them as the ground whizzed past so fast it made them dizzy to look down.

A moment more and they were out of the trees, they could see the Great River ahead of them and Susan vaguely wondered how they were going to get across it. Aslan never faltered and the next moment they plunged into the frothy waves. The water was as cold as ice, but somehow they didn't feel it. They were soaked from head to toe and they were all laughing. A voice like a mountain waterfall burst out laughing next to them and they looked over to see the river god rising up next to them, his watery face creased with merriment.

They had reached the other side of the river now and Aslan lunged up the bank. He paused for a moment to shake himself, then he leapt forward again. On and on he rushed, through woods and valleys and up hills and down the other sides.

Then in the distance they saw a castle coming towards them at furious lick, or rather _they_ were going towards _it_.


	12. Shield Wall

Shield Wall

* * *

><p><em>Let us therefore animate and encourage each other, and show the whole world that a Freeman, contending for liberty on his own ground, is superior to any slavish mercenary on earth. ~ <em>George Washington, 1776

* * *

><p>It was then that it started.<p>

It was then that they knew what the Witch's army had been doing for the morning. Catapults, huge ones, were throwing stones across the plain into the Narnian camp. The stones rained down, crushing tents under their devastating weight.

The crowd around the cart dispersed and many hands reached up to help Peter down from his perch. He grabbed a telescope and went to the line of elms to see what they were doing. He didn't need it to see.

It seemed that the Witch's whole army was gathered on the plane and beginning to cross it, covered by the rain of stones from the catapults.

~o*o~

"No matter what happens do not move from your places," Peter said, guiding Ambyr down the line of his ranks, "we have the advantage because we are on a hill, if you break then the battle is lost. They will charge us and there will probably be hand to hand fighting here, but fighting down is far easier then fighting up. We'll be using our archers for cover, so you won't be alone. Above all, you _must_ hold your shield wall."

"Sire," Twang said quietly as Peter passed him. "We are very low on arrows."

"Use them all," Peter said, "when you run out, throw stones at them. Throw earth at them, throw anything you can. Lion's Mane, I'll throw my helmet at them if I have to."

"Peter?" Eustace said again.

"No!" Peter exclaimed.

"Why not?" Eustace asked.

"Because you don't know how to use a sword!" Peter said, "It would be murder letting you in there. An inexperienced man in battle is only a danger to his own side."

Eustace looked at him stubbornly and Peter glared levelly back.

"I'm the one in charge," Peter said quietly, "I'm doing this to the best of my ability and you are not going to be in the shield wall, understood?"

"You need every man, Peter." Eustace said sullenly looking over the valley below them. They were all looking as they stood in a long line on the ridge, their shields held before them, their swords at the ready. Every face was grim, set. The Witch's army was closer; they were a huge dark mass, creeping up the hill, slowly, but so steadily. The catapults had stopped firing, afraid to hit their own men.

"I know," Peter said, "But not you, not after what Aslan did."

"What do you mean?" Eustace exclaimed.

"The Archers are ready sir!"

A small important voice came from near Ambyr's feet. Peter looked down and saw Twang looking up at him.

"Good," Peter said, he nodded at Martin.

"Archers!" Martin hollered, "Fire at will!"

Instantly a sheet of arrows loosed from behind Peter. Their shadows streaked over them like a huge thundercloud, then they were among the enemy.

~o*o~

With shields up, the Witch's army advanced up the slope towards them. More arrows rattled down on them, but there were few casualties. They were coming on like a giant machine.

"Remember!" Peter's voice seemed to come from a long way through the shouting of the enemy, "Hold fast!"

Then they were on them.

The Witch's army broke into a run and, with war cries in their throats, threw themselves at the Narnian shield wall, as it bristled with swords, axes and spears. The green grass that grew soft underfoot became slippery with red. Bodies littered the ground and Peter watched with horror at the huge amount of talking beasts that were in the Witch's ranks.

But the shield wall held firm.

~o*o~

The castle swept towards them, somehow looking almost pleasant without the coating of ice and snow. The masonry was grey and the huge green fields and dark cool forests that surrounded it made it look almost homely.

Next instant the world turned upside down. Aslan gathered himself together and was jumping to the top of the wall. He crouched there, balancing for a moment on the battlements, then he leapt down into the courtyard, twisting and landing on his feet.

The girls fell off at the force of impact and now they stood up and looked around themselves.

"Look at all the statues!" Lucy said looking around, "oh…are they the creatures she turned to stone?"

But Aslan never answered, he turned to the nearest statue, which happened to be a stone lion and breathed on it. Slowly the white stone began to melt into living fur and all at once the lion was blinking at them and swishing its tail. Then Aslan turned to a stone dog and breathed on its rump. The tail started wagging even before the rest of him was free.

They watched as Aslan breathed on every statue in the courtyard. A moment more and it was filled with animals barking, braying, whinnying, grunting and talking.

"Look!" Lucy cried pointing.

Susan looked away from a unicorn she was talking to and looked too. She caught her breath, "My goodness! Is it safe?"

For Aslan was beginning to breathe on the feet of a giant.

"Once his feet are right the rest of him will follow!" Aslan called.

"That isn't exactly what I meant," Susan said.

Life flowed up the giant's legs, body and down his arms. At last he rubbed his forehead and looked down.

"Say! What's going on?" his huge voice bellowed, then he caught sight of Aslan and his face lit up, "Hail Aslan! Is it true, is the Witch dead?"

"Not yet," Aslan called and his voice was almost as large as the giant's.

"I've never seen a giant before," Lucy gasped to a gryphon standing next to her.

"They're a bit gigantic," he answered, "aren't they?"

"Now all of you!" Aslan's voice rose like a waterfall above the river of noise. "Search the castle! Look everywhere, you never know where some unfortunate creature is trapped!"

They all ran for the castle doors.

"I'm surprised the Witch didn't leave guards," Susan said as she followed a bear through a door.

"I don't know," the bear said, pulling his paw out of his mouth, "you never can tell with Witches."

There _were_ guards. It was a pack of wolves under a petty officer, they didn't put up much of a fight and the centaurs tied them up with curtains.

Lucy and Susan began to explore the castle. Without the ice and snow _and _the Witch it was a beautiful place. There were statues everywhere, placed in artistic ways. There was a stone Centauride holding a bowl in a corner and a stone dryad peaking around a curtain.

Susan made a point of opening windows and pulling down dusty curtains. It must have been the Witch's bedroom itself that they found Mr. Tumnus and Lucy's wish was fulfilled, she saved him.

Aslan breathed on him and a moment more and Lucy and Mr. Tumnus were dancing hand and hand around the room.

"Oh," Lucy gasped, "I thought I would never see you again!"

"You must explain everything!" Mr. Tumnus exclaimed, "I trust Mr. Beaver gave you your handkerchief? And who is this lovely girl here?"

Then he saw Aslan and knelt before him, "Sire," he said, "I never thought I would live to see you!"

"You would have seen me all the sooner if you _had_ died," Aslan purred.

"Sire?"

They turned to see a unicorn standing in the doorway.

"I came to say that all the unfortunate statues have been located and restored."

"Good!" Aslan said, "Tell everyone to meet me in the courtyard."

Susan and Lucy, with Mr. Tumnus between them, followed Aslan into the courtyard.

Silence fell as they appeared.

"You there!" Aslan called, "Giant!"

The giant looked around until he realized that it was him Aslan was talking to. "Sire?"

"What is your name?"

"Rumblebuffen!" the giant exclaimed.

"Well then Rumblebuffen," Aslan said, "Will you let us out of the castle?"

The giant looked puzzled for a moment, then his face cleared. He strode over to the gates and pounded them with his axe until they burst open.

"On my back children!" Aslan said, then he called, "follow me, all of you!" and he shot out of the gate with the others following.


	13. The Charge

The Charge

* * *

><p><em>O death where is thy sting? O grave where is thy victory? <em>~ 1 Corinthians 15:55 (KJV)

* * *

><p>They held fast.<p>

Hours passed and it seemed to the Narnians that they might even be winning the battle. Twice, the Witch had fallen back, twice, she had charged. Each time, the Narnian shield wall stood as solid as stone. Always there was someone to take the place of a fallen man.

The third charge was almost the worst. The Witch's calvary was made up of centaurs gone wrong and as the Narnians saw them charging up the hill, their hands shook, though their hearts did not. Again they met them, again they threw them back, but this time, the whole of the Witch's army turned and ran.

"Let's charge them!" a voice echoed down the line and to Peter's horror, his shield wall shuddered, then broke, charging down the hill after the fleeing enemy.

"Stand!" Peter cried. "Stand!"

His heart melted inside of him as more of his men broke rank and charged down the hill. The temptation was too much for them; the witch's horse had been shot from under her and it seemed for one sweet moment that the battle was won.

Then they saw her again, in her silver dress astride another horse, turning her army back and facing them. Ambyr half reared and Peter tore his helmet off and threw it to the ground.

Half the army had lost the high ground.

"We've lost the battle, Edmund," Peter said quietly to Edmund from where they sat on their horses on the hill with the remnant of their army still holding the shield wall.

"Martin," he said, turning to look at the general, "If we make a calvary charge, would we throw them off balance? Can we turn them so they are trapped between the river and that line of woods?"

"Sir," Martin said, "I think we might. Most of the army is down there. We must unite again before we can do anything."

"Right," Peter said, "We'll do it. Assemble the calvary."

Peter turned his horse to face the men he had left. His heart welled with pride at their staunchness. If only the whole army had held fast as they had.

"We're going to charge, men," he said, "Edmund?"

"Yes?"

"You follow immediately behind with what's left of the infantry," Peter said, "We must take them off balance and force them towards the river."

Peter took the spear offered him by a faun, then watched confused while Edmund dismounted.

"Edmund?"

"Your helmet, sire," Edmund bowed and handed it up to Peter, "We admired your courage in throwing your helmet around, but it's not wise sir, not wise at all."

Peter stared at him a moment, then put the helmet on his head and smiled, "hop on your horse Ed, we're going to war."

Edmund saluted and swung aboard his horse.

"Calvary!" Peter yelled, turning Ambyr to face them, "We will swing like an opening door, we must cut off their chance of escape from the west and drive them east where they cannot retreat! We must flank them and break their formation! Do you understand me?"

A cheer met his words.

"In the name of Aslan!" Peter cried as Ambyr reared and pawed the sky, "Charge!"

He kicked Ambyr forward into a gallop and the others followed. They did as Peter had said, one end of the line of Calvary moving faster than the other so they swept down the hill the same way a door swings open. The part of the army that was already down the hill opened their ranks with a cheer to let the calvary through. They struck the enemy hard with all the momentum and speed of the hill. They were forcing them back.

"Infantry!" Edmund yelled, "Charge!"

The next wave rushed down the hill, confusing the enemy more. But the enemy general, a huge dragon, organized his troops and fought back.

~o*o~

Eustace crept to one of the carts, careful not to disturb the guards. If he was quiet, he could get a sword and get down to the battle without anyone noticing him.

The guard looked in Eustace's direction and Eustace dropped behind a wagon tongue. Slowly Eustace crept past the tongue to the cart and peeked under the tarp. He almost dropped it when he saw a little ruddy fox curled up, asleep amongst the sacks. At first Eustace thought that it was that fox called Treve, but he knew this fox was smaller.

At that moment the fox woke up and stared at Eustace.

"Oh," it said, "I've been found out. My name's Coppell, what's yours?"

"Eustace," Eustace said.

"Useless?" she asked, "That's an odd name."

"Yes," Eustace grinned, "I suppose it is."

"What are you looking for?" Coppell asked.

"A sword," Eustace said.

"You came to the right cart, Useless!" Coppell said. She dove under some sacks, then reappeared, pulling an extra sword by the belt.

"Thanks," Eustace said, picking it up and strapping it on. It was awfully heavy and he wondered how Peter and Edmund used theirs with such ease, "I'm off."

"Aslan's speed to you Useless," Coppell said, "don't _be_ useless. For that matter, maybe I'll come with you."

"No," Eustace said, "you probably don't know how to fight."

Coppell's ears pricked indignantly, "I fight with my brother all the time!"

"That's not this sort of fighting at all," Eustace said. "You've got to stay here…keep watch over this cart. It's very important for you to do that."

"Not likely," Coppell said, and before he could stop her, she leaped from the cart and streaked down the hill to the battle. He could see her red coat almost lost amid the waving long grass, then she darted into the open, where the grass was trampled.

"Come back!" Eustace called running after her, he tripped and fell, then rolled over staring about for her. There she was! "Come back!"

But she did not come back and Eustace watched in horror as she attacked a creature that was yards bigger then herself. It was a dragon.

Clumsily drawing his sword, Eustace lunged to his feet. It seemed like miles before he reached the dragon, then with a shout, he hit the creature's back with the sword, but the scales were unyielding. The dragon rose up in its hind legs, fire emitting from between its dagger-like teeth. Eustace poked at it with his sword, but it was as useless as jabbing at an airliner with a needle.

The dragon grabbed the sword in its talons and flung it away, then it turned to Eustace. Eustace closed his eyes; sure it would be his last second. Then he heard the ring of steel, a groan and a thump. Cautiously Eustace opened his eyes and saw Peter, with Rhindon drawn and bloody, standing over the severed head of the dragon.

"I told you to stay put!" Peter yelled, grabbing Ambyr's bridle as the horse shied at a hag, "you ought to be dead by now!"

"Sorry," Eustace said, picking up his sword and awkwardly sheathing it.

"Take Ambyr and get out of here," Peter said, pushing the horse's reins into Eustace's hands.

"I don't know how to ride," Eustace said stubbornly.

"Just get on him," Peter said, sheathing his own sword and throwing Eustace into the saddle. Peter slapped Ambyr's flank, "go!"

Ambyr stood for a moment looking at Peter head up, eyes wide, mane streaming in the wind, a good horse _never _left his master. Peter grabbed his bridle and ran a little ways with him and let him go, Ambyr finally understood.

Eustace hung on for dear life as Ambyr accelerated. He hadn't seen what happened to Coppell and he looked over his shoulder trying to see her. He only saw the dark turmoil of battle, the hoarse shouts and dull thuds of sword blades on flesh. He saw Martin rearing, claymore swinging through the air, he saw Flavis and Equus, Shard and Loki. He saw Edmund, fighting a minotaur; a creature far huger then he was. Beyond Edmund, Eustace saw the Witch. Somehow she had lost her mount and was riding a big black horse. She had her scimitar upraised and just as she swung her horse around, she caught sight of Edmund.

Eustace saw recognition flash into her eyes.

"Edmund!" he screamed.

Eustace didn't know how to use reins on a horse, but he grabbed one of them and pulled it until Ambyr turned around. Then Eustace urged the horse to a gallop again; half with shouts, half kicking madly and mostly doing nothing at all.

Eustace watched in horror as the Witch stabbed Edmund with her scimitar. A smile slid across her cruel face as she twisted it, then drew it free. Edmund's face had gone pale and he clutched the wound, meeting her eyes. He swayed for a moment, a look of disbelief on his face, then he toppled from Umbra's back. Eustace threw himself free of Ambyr's saddle, did a somersault and crouched over Edmund. He was still alive.

"You witch!" Eustace shrieked up at Jadis. "He's just a boy!"

"My little runaway!"

The Witch smiled. She drew her wand from her dress and held it up. Eustace stared with horror and panic gripped him. He felt that awful cold again as he looked into her serpent-like green eyes. He hardly had control over himself as he grabbed something lying on the ground and slashed upwards with it. He barely saw that it was Evyn before he smashed it into the wand.

For a moment the wand shuddered, then in a flash of blue the Bism steel sliced through it.

The Witch stared at the fragment of wand in her hand as it began to melt and drip like an icicle. Then she drew her scimitar again, still red with blood, and slashed down towards Eustace, so quickly…

Clash! The scimitar stopped halfway, struck by another sword.

Eustace looked up to see Peter, Rhindon in his hand, standing next to the Witch's horse.

"Get out of here!" Peter called to Eustace as he parried a blow from the Witch.

Eustace knelt, threw Edmund over his shoulder, and ran. He stopped only when he came to a large boulder and he laid Edmund in the shade of it.

~o*o~

It was the hardest Peter ever fought. He remembered it afterwards as more of a battle of the soul, then of the body.

His swung upwards mightily, his strength coming from a mix of black despair and overwhelming anger. If the last thing in the world he did was to kill her, he would do it. Edmund's pale face flickered into his imagination and he battled her wildly.

Peter fought on, stunning himself at how he parried each blow, but he knew it was a defensive battle on his part; he couldn't seem to fight back without leaving himself open. There was something about the way she looked at him that sent chills down his spine, she was trying to manipulate him, and she never said a word.

She was still on her horse, which gave her a tremendous advantage, and she had far more skill and experience. It was near the end of Peter's endurance when she struck him on the helmet. He staggered to the side and barely managed to avoid her blade as it whirled down at him.

The next moment there was a blur of gold, an earth-shaking roar and the Witch toppled from her horse, Aslan on top of her. Then Lucy and Susan were running towards him and he crushed them both in a hug.

"Eeghm," Lucy mumbled into him, then looked up, "Your chain-mail is really hard…Peter! You're crying!"


	14. Agape

Agape

* * *

><p>From the Greek: One of the four loves; God's love for mankind<p>

* * *

><p>"Eustace!" Edmund reached out a gauntleted hand and crushed Eustace's hand in his own, "don't go away."<p>

"I promise you," Eustace whispered, "I will not leave you."

Edmund seemed to relax, then he choked, blood coming to his lips. He choked again, breathing hard.

"Eustace!" he cried.

"I'm here!" with fumbling hands, Eustace found his handkerchief and pushed it into the hole. There seemed to be blood everywhere, sliding across Eustace's hands and onto the grass.

"Eustace," Edmund said more quietly, "I'm dying."

"No!" Eustace choked back a sob, "You're not! You can't!"

"When I'm gone, tell them I love them," Edmund whispered. He squeezed Eustace's hand harder, "Will you?"

"You're not dying!"

"Will you?"

Eustace nodded wordlessly, tears blurring his eyes.

There was silence as Eustace stared into Edmund's face. Edmund's eyes were closed, his breathing shallower. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he looked straight at Eustace, yet did not see him.

"He's alive! Eustace!" he cried, "I can see him!"

"Edmund!" Eustace cried, "Stay with me!"

~o*o~

"Come!" Peter said, disentangling himself from his sisters, "have you got your cordial?"

"Yes," Susan said. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Edmund! Come!" Peter said, grabbing her hand and dragging her across the field of battle.

Under the shadow of the great stone they found them. Edmund was lying on the ground, his face white, his eyes closed. He hardly seemed to be breathing. Breathless with worry they threw themselves down in the grass next to him, calling his name.

"Edmund!" Peter roared, cradling Edmund's head, "Listen to me old chap! We've come; you'll be all right in a moment!"

Susan's hands fumbled as she jerked the stopper out of the bottle. There was a lovely smell in the air.

"Have you got it?" Peter exclaimed.

"Calm down," Edmund murmured.

"I will not be calm!"

"Can you hear me, Edmund?" Susan cried, "Open your mouth!"

A quivering drop of the precious liquid hung suspended for a moment from the lip of the bottle, then it fell, flashing light. Edmund closed his mouth and gulped, a horrible expression twisting his features.

"Tastes terrible," he whispered.

"Are you feeling better?" Susan cried, grabbing his hand. "Is it helping?"

"Oh Edmund!" Lucy gasped.

Eustace was the first to see that the bleeding had stopped. Cautiously, he took his hand away from the wound and the others stared down with worry.

"Shall I give him another drop?" Susan asked, her voice shaking.

"No!" Edmund said. Very slowly he sat up and blinked at him, "it taste awful."

"Hello, old man," Peter's voice broke as he hauled his brother to his feet.

"Is the battle over?" Edmund asked, staring about bewilderedly.

"Not exactly," Peter said, then saw his surroundings for the first time. A huge amount of new troops had come in on their side. "I say, where did all those animals come from?"

"The Witch's castle," Lucy said.

"The Witch's castle?" Peter asked, "Are they enemies?"

"No, no," Susan said, "those are all the statues in her castle, Aslan unstoned them!"

"Is the battle over?" Edmund asked again, "What happened anyway?"

The battle _was_ over.

Of the Witch's huge army, only a small knot remained, clustered around a slim girl in green, who promptly vanished into the forest. The rest of the army either fled after her, was killed or huddled together, wildly waving a white flag.

Together with Aslan they walked over to give the terms of surrender and found that the huddle was made merely of talking beasts that had been forced into service by the Witch. They let them go free, when they swore to be faithful to Aslan.

~o*o~

The medical crews went over the battlefield, finding those who were still alive and tending to their wounds. Susan gave her cordial to the dying, and watched, always awed by how quickly they were healed.

Others were burying the dead. Many hundreds of unnamed souls died that day. No markers showed where they lay and no inscriptions told of their bravery. But they would live on forever in the hearts of the Narnians, for they had given them freedom.

It was that evening, as the setting sun threw her bloody rays across the sky, that Aslan assembled the army.

~o*o~

"Eustace, son of Adam," Aslan said. "Kneel before me."

Eustace came forward and knelt, hardly daring to look at Aslan.

"Son of Adam, it is a blessing, not a rejection that I will not make you king. However, your work will be hard and your worth is perhaps more then you know. You must trust in your monarchs, give them wise counsel and believe in them at all times. For there will be times when no one but you will do so. The country will be grateful for you and honor you almost as highly as them. Therefore," and Aslan laid his huge paw on Eustace's shoulder, "I dub you Sir Eustace, Knight of the Order of the Table."

Aslan turned to Edmund and Edmund knelt before Aslan.

"Edmund, Son of Adam," Aslan purred, "You will become a king. You will be just, and great in counsel and judgment, and people from far and wide will seek your advice. Make wise laws and protect your kingdom with words, for words can be very strong. Therefore," Aslan nearly knocked Edmund over with a swat of his paw, "I dub you Sir Edmund, Knight of the Order of the Scales."

Aslan looked at Peter and Peter dropped in the grass before him.

"Peter, Son of Adam." Aslan said, his voice reverberating across the battlefield. "You will become High King over all other kings of Narnia before or after you and you will be magnificent. Your word will always be the last; do not abuse your power. Be humble and in your humility will be your strength. Protect and watch over your country and guard her from harm, both from inside and outside her boundaries. Therefore," and Aslan struck Peter in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground, "I dub you Sir Peter, Knight of the Order of the Lion."

Aslan looked at Lucy and almost smiled as he saw her.

"Lucy, daughter of Eve," He said, "You will be a queen. Bring Joy and Happiness wherever you go and do not allow the others to lose sight of their goal. Be constant and valiant and do not change. You have great strength. My blessings upon you."

"Susan, daughter of Eve," Aslan's golden eyes sought out Susan's and held them. "You will be queen. You are gentle and your love is in curing wounds and hurts of others. Heal and love your country, for she will have many hurts that only you can mend. Be strong and never fall for flattery, for if you do, it will be your downfall. Always trust. My blessings upon you."

~o*o~

"You _fought_ in the battle!" Treve stared at Coppell with a mixture of indignation and shock. "I had to guard carts!"

"Don't be angry, Treve," Coppell said, smugly, "You always get to do all the exciting things. It was my turn this time."

"But!" Treve cried, a great jealousness welling up inside him, "It's not fair! You _fought_ in the battle! It's just…not _fair!_"

"I think it was," Coppell said sweetly and with a saucy twirl of her tail, she went off to find Useless.

~o*o~

That night the army retired to the camp to sleep. Susan was outraged by the damage the catapults had caused. Flavis assured her that though it looked bad, it wasn't nearly as bad as it seemed.

"Isn't that always the way it is?" Lucy asked, grinning. "But what _was_ the battle like? I want to hear all about it!"

"Come to our tent," Peter said, taking her hand, "And we'll tell you about it."

They ducked through the flap and sat down while Peter recounted what had happened that day.

"Now your story," Peter said, turning to Susan and Lucy, "from the very beginning. What happened three days ago? It nearly gave me a heart attack when you two disappeared with Aslan and we were left to fight to battle on my own."

"Yes," Eustace said. "Was that something to do with Aslan's deal with the Witch?"

Susan and Lucy exchanged looks, "You don't know?" Susan asked.

"Know what?" Eustace asked.

"I suppose we'll start from the beginning."

"That's always the best place to start," Edmund said.

"Well," Susan began, "that first night neither of us could sleep. We went out of our tent and saw Aslan walking into the woods. We followed and he noticed us and said we could come. We followed him through the woods all the way to the hill of the Stone Table, then Aslan told us to hide and we did. Oh it was awful!" tears rolled down Susan's cheeks at the remembrance. "The Witch's army was there, around the stone table, and they tied him up and sheered his mane and they laid him on the table…"

"He didn't fight back?" Peter asked.

"No, he went willingly." Susan said. "The Witch killed him and the army left. We tried to untie the knots, but they were too tight, that was when you and Edmund came," she looked at Peter and Edmund. "This morning we just had a feeling we had to go back, we took Mia and rode there. There was an earthquake, and when we arrived, the stone table was cracked in half and Aslan was gone. Then he came from behind us, and he sun was right behind him, it was…"

Eustace's voice came from the darkness, stricken and full of tears, "He died for me?"

No one said anything…there seemed nothing to say. They watched as Eustace stood up and stumbled out of the tent. He didn't quite know where he was going, but when he saw Aslan standing, silhouetted in the dusk in the middle of the camp, he went to him, with the uncanny feeling that Aslan was waiting for him. Eustace dropped down in the grass in front of him, his head bowed, then he looked up, up into the great, golden eyes of the Lion.

"Sir," Eustace choked, "You died for me! Why? I'm worthless, I'm nothing! If it had been any of the others, there would have been a reason. They were needed, but I'm not!"

Aslan bent his head until it was level with Eustace's and Eustace could feel his breath against his face.

"Because I love you," Aslan said softly, then, loud enough for all to hear, "Because I love you!"

* * *

><p>AN: Don't worry, it's almost over:) I think there are only two chapters after this. I hope you're really enjoying it and not dragging yourselves back dutifully just because...

~Psyche


	15. Cair Paravel

Cair Paravel

* * *

><p><em>Nemo me impune lacessit<em>: Latin motto of the Scottish Order of the Thistle. Literal translation: _Wha daur meddle wi' me? _(In Scottish dialect)

* * *

><p>Lucy woke that morning with the feeling that something wonderful was going to happen. She got dressed and left the tent to ask Peter about it.<p>

"We are going to Cair Paravel," Peter said, "Hey you! Move that cart over there! Good!"

Lucy came to the conclusion that Peter was far too busy packing up the camp to be asked questions, so she decided to see if Susan had woken up.

Lucy ducked into the tent and saw Susan, Clyte and Ellen giggling.

"Peter says we are going to Cair Paravel today," Lucy said.

"Oh!" Susan said, jumping up, "I ought to help pack the camp, is Edmund awake?"

"I don't know," Lucy said, "Shall I go see?"

"Yes," Susan called over her shoulder as she rushed out of the tent, "do that."

Lucy left Ellen and Clyte to fold up blankets in the tent and made her way to Peter and Edmund's tent.

It was dark in the tent and it took Lucy a moment to get used to the gloom. When she did she saw Edmund wrapped up in his blankets, fast asleep.

Lucy reached out and put her very cold hand on his neck.

A terrible shriek emitted from Edmund and he sat up abruptly.

"Shhh, Edmund!" Lucy giggled, "I'm not murdering you."

"Oh, Lucy!" Edmund moaned, "Don't do that again!"

"I think you people make a habit of that."

They both looked up to see Eustace standing in the door of the tent, his hands in his pockets, a smile on his face. He was still wearing his English clothes, but he had a fine velvet cloak thrown over his shoulders in an attempt to look somewhat Narnian.

"Peter says we are going to Cair Paravel today, isn't it wonderful?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes, very wonderful," Edmund said flopping down again.

"Oh! Get up!" Lucy cried, "How can you sleep on a day like this."

"Apparently I can," Edmund murmured.

"Get up Edmund!" Lucy said grabbing his hand.

"Ooo, Lucy!" he exclaimed, "Your hands are cold."

"Sorry," Lucy said, "but you ought to get up. Help me Eustace!"

"I'd be delighted," Eustace swaggered into the tent, "there's a stream in the forest not far from here."

"All right," Edmund sat up again, "I'll get up."

"Good!" Lucy said, skipping out of the tent, "I'm going to saddle Rhoslyn! Will you help me Eustace?"

But, she found that Rhoslyn was already saddle and waiting for her. The tent was gone now, as were most of the tents.

Lucy rode Rhoslyn around the camp watching the progress of everyone as they packed up the tents and other supplies. She saw Eustace talking to Peter and she was glad to see Edmund finally emerge from his tent. It was a good thing that he did, because the tent collapsed on the ground behind him and a pair of dwarfs attacked it, rolled it in a ball and packed it in a cart.

Lucy caught sight of Susan walking across the camp and rode over to her.

"When do you think we'll be ready to leave?" Lucy asked.

"Oh," Susan looked around, "maybe another fifteen minutes."

Those fifteen minutes were the longest in Lucy's life. She had to watch in pain as the last tent was slowly and meticulously loaded on to the last cart and Aslan walked down the line of carts inspecting each one until he got to the beginning of the column.

Then the signal was given and the horses moved forward and the carts obediently followed them.

Lucy urged Rhoslyn to a canter and rode to the front of the column.

"Oh!" Susan said when she saw Lucy, "there you are! Aslan says that we should ride ahead and get there first."

"All of us?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, all of you," Aslan said.

"Oh wonderful!" Lucy said, she kicked Rhoslyn into a gallop and left the column behind.

"Wait!" Peter called after her, "I think we should bring Eustace with us."

Lucy pulled up Rhoslyn and looked back as Peter turned his horse and trotted back to the beginning of the carts. Eustace was riding in one, because he didn't exactly know how to ride a horse.

"Come," Peter said, laying hold of Eustace's belt and half hoisting him until he sat on Ambyr.

"Where are we going?" Eustace cried, then grabbed Peter around the waist as Ambyr broke into a gallop. They reached the head of the column, then continued on.

"I'm not going to let them get there first!" Edmund said and galloped after them.

Susan galloped after them more sedately and Lucy let out a shriek that excited Rhoslyn so much that she passed both Edmund and Susan before Lucy could pull her up. After that, they proceeded at a slow gallop. No one spoke; everyone was alone with his thoughts. They galloped along the riverbank, because there were no trees growing there. The horses seemed almost tireless, reaching forward with smooth steady speed, while, in the distance; the towers of Cair Paravel beckoned them on.

They entered the woods again, found a narrow path, and followed it. It led up, twisting through the trees. The angle of the path sharpened and the horses struggled to climb it. Two banks rose up on either side of the path, very high and steep, and ragged trees clung to the top, forming a green canopy overhead. There was an opening ahead and the horses picked up their pace towards it.

Then they came out at the top. To the left was the sea, sparkling blue, stretching endless to the horizon. To the right were the Narnian hills, silent and beautiful. They were on a great paved place, with stone walls beginning on either side. Ahead of them was the castle.

It was tall, beautiful, sprawling ahead of them like a benevolent giant. The gatehouse was huge, the portcullis was open and a shield with a red Lion on a green ground was above it. Below the shield was a banner carved of wood with the words, "No man can harm me unpunished."

"It's huge!" Susan exclaimed.

"It is at that," Peter said, "Shall we proceed?"

They neared the gatehouse, the clopping of the horses' hooves echoing hollowly. The gatehouse looked only larger as they neared it and went through it, under the jagged teeth of the portcullis.

They found themselves in a little courtyard, with the guardhouse on one side and the curved wall of a moon shaped battery towering above them on a higher level. They turned to the right, where the road led up, like a ramp, walls on both sides.

"This castle seems almost like it was built on three stories," Edmund commented as they passed through another gatehouse, a smaller one and found themselves passing a row of long cannons. The first real building was on their right, beyond a downward ramp, against the wall; it was long and low with many windows.

"I bet those are the stables," Edmund said.

"And I bet those are the barracks." Peter said, pointing to the next building, just behind the stables. It was made of reddish stone and it had a large maple tree growing in front of it. There were other buildings beyond and below it giving the place the appearance of a miniature city.

"Nice barracks," Eustace said, then pointed up to the main part of the castle as it towered over them to the left, "Where I want to be is up there."

"How do we get up there?" Susan asked, "It's all walled in."

"If we keep going," Lucy said, "We'll find out."

They continued on and went up again. Ahead of them was another building, tall, beautiful; made of granite with Greek columns lining the front.

"I wonder what that's for?" Eustace said. "It can't be the palace."

"I would imagine the Lords and Ladies live there," Susan said practically.

"And look!" Lucy exclaimed, "That's how we get to the top!"

They turned their horses to see the smallest gatehouse of all, set in the wall ahead of them.

They rode through the next gatehouse and finally saw the top. There was a wide smooth green lawn, perfectly cut. The first building they saw was the most beautiful of all. It was tall, made of marble, with great stained glass windows lining the sides.

"Shall we go in there?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know where the door is," Peter said.

"Maybe on the other side?" Edmund suggested.

"It's attached to that building," Susan pointed out.

They rode on, past the first building, into a courtyard, in the center of which was a great golden fountain, dashing drops of water in rainbow colors. To the right was the palace, intricately beautiful. They dismounted and left their horses to graze in the center of the courtyard in a little patch of green, and they stood, staring around themselves in awe.

"It's too beautiful," Susan said in a hushed voice.

"It can't be too beautiful, or it wouldn't exist," Lucy said, "Can't we go in the place with the stained glass windows?"

* * *

><p>AN: For anyone who is interested: Cair Paravel is based on Edinburgh Castle. Cair Anvard is based on Stirling Castle a great deal of information on both can be found on their websites.

~Psyche

Post Scriptum: One more chapter to go, folks!


	16. Ascension

Ascension

* * *

><p>Edmund had never been so nervous in his life. Today was the day of the coronation. It was a week since they had first come and Edmund now stood in shining mail and green tabard with a red lion. A faun was adjusting his cloak.<p>

Edmund looked over and saw Peter sitting on his bed polishing Rhindon. The fact that his face was a shade paler then usual proved to Edmund that he too was nervous.

"I'm going to take a walk," Peter said standing up and snagging his cloak on the corner of the bed.

"So will I," Edmund said hurriedly.

They both walked to the door, almost colliding. Then they both reached for the door latch and banged heads. They burst out laughing.

"I've never been so nervous in my life," Edmund said opening the door.

"The only time I've been more nervous was when I had to play Father Christmas at a school play," Peter said closing the door after them, "But think about it Ed, we are going to rule a country!"

~o*o~

"I love silk," Lucy said, smoothing the soft white skirt of her coronation dress.

"So do I," Susan said, fastening a diamond necklace around Lucy's neck.

"Why is it that you have an amethyst necklace and I have diamond one?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know," Susan said, "I suppose it's the way they wanted it."

A knock came at the door and Clyte came in.

"It's about to begin," she said, "You need to be in your places."

~o*o~

They made their way to the entrance to the throne room. Peter and Edmund were there, shifting from one foot to the other and bighting their lips. From the noise coming from inside the throne room it was packed. They heard the trumpet fanfare beginning, played by the centaurs in the balconies.

"Isn't this exciting?" Lucy exclaimed, "I can't wait to get out there!"

Edmund turned a shade greener.

"We don't have to do much," Susan said, "Except walk down the aisle."

"And have all those eyes on us," Edmund moaned.

"There's my music!" Lucy said, "Good by everyone!"

Then, with her head thrown back and her golden hair shimmering down her back she danced through the door. She didn't feel a bit nervous, because she had her eyes fixed on Aslan where he stood between the thrones. Light was everywhere and it glittered and danced from the windows across the marble floors and around Lucy as she climbed the steps of the dais. She walked to her throne, just to the left of Aslan, and stood in front of it.

The music changed slightly and Edmund appeared. Somehow he had managed to look wise, strong and serious. He took his place next to Lucy. Again the music changed and Susan swept down the aisle, looking perfectly beautiful and elegant, she stood just to Aslan's right. Finally Peter came and to Edmund's surprise he was actually smiling and looking as if he was a king.

There they stood before their thrones.

Martin and Flavis came from the sidelines each carrying two crowns on velvet cushions, Equus followed them. The crowns were made of electrum, a natural alloy of gold and silver. In color, they weren't quite gold, nor were they quite silver. One was set with diamonds, another with Amethysts, another with sapphires and the last with rubies.

At a nod from Aslan the ceremony began.

Equus walked north, west and south in the hall, asking everyone present if they would accept the four children as their rightful monarchs. The crowd roared that they would. Then Equus returned to the dais, picked up the crown set with diamonds and walked to Lucy.

"Do you solemnly promise to govern the peoples of Narnia and rule them according to the laws of Narnia? Do you promise to uphold Law and Justice and with mercy execute all your judgments?"

"I promise," Lucy said in a clear voice. Then Equus set the crown on her head.

"In Our authority and in the authority of Our Father, The Emperor Over the Sea, we proclaim you a queen of Narnia," Aslan said.

Next Edmund was crowned with sapphires. Then Susan with Amethysts. And finally Peter with rubies.

As the crown was placed on Peter's head, Aslan said, "In Our authority and in the authority of Our Father, The Emperor Over the Sea, we proclaim you a king of Narnia and high king over all kings before and after you."

Then he turned to face them all and his voice rang out, "Once a king or queen in Narnia, _always_ a king or queen. Bear it well, my children!"

Then the two kings and two queens sat in their thrones while the crowd roared, "Long live Queen Lucy! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live High King Peter!"

~o*o~

After the ceremony there was dancing and a grand banquet in the Great Hall. Everyone was wildly happy. The Witch was dead, the wars were over, they were home! The naiads sang with joy, the centaurs laughed with happiness and the talking animals rejoiced. All eyes turned to their new monarchs. Young they might be, but they were wise despite their age. They held their heads high, wearing their crowns with dignity. Even Lucy looked infinitely queenly.

It was very late when Lucy was standing next to Eustace and Equus discussing the best kind of apples when she realized that Aslan was gone. She had seen him only a moment before, watching her over the sea of people with love in his eyes, but now, no matter where she looked, she did not see him.

"Where has he?" Lucy cried looking around. "It's too soon for him to leave! We've only just begun to know him!"

"He comes and goes when you least expect it," Equus said, "You will see him again someday."

"He's right," Eustace said, "You can't keep him in one place. He's too big. He has other places to go, other counties to visit; even other worlds."

* * *

><p>The End...or perhaps not...<p>

_"This is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end, but it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning."_ ~W.S. Churchill

* * *

><p>AN: There it is, that's the end of the rewrite of _the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe..._any comments, questions...criticisms?

This isn't the last you'll hear from us, we have more stories on the ways, waiting to be launched. The next next ship in the harbor will be a story of the golden age, _The Enchanted Island_. You'll meet Corin again and see everyone else six years older and hopefully wiser. (If you ever looked at our profile page, you'll see that we have rewrites of _The Horse and his Boy_ and _Prince Caspian_ under construction and waiting for their shakedown cruises - hopefully they'll be a little better written than the last three)

~Rose and Psyche

PS: Ah! Capital offense! We forgot to mention that the battle of Beruna in the _Lion_ is based on two real battles, namely Gettysburg and the Battle of Hastings. Since William the Conqueror first came ashore at Pevensey, England, it seemed fitting to use the Battle of Hastings. (Please note that although the Narnians play the role of the Union in the battle of Gettysburg, we do not intend to infer that the Union was necessarily right and the Confederates were necessarily wrong.)


End file.
